


Be All My Sins Remembered

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is Hamlet, Childhood Friends, Don't worry its not as depressing, Early love, Explicit Language, F/M, Hamlet AU - Freeform, Manual Manipulation, Murder Most Foul, Oral Play, Palace Intrigue, Protective Grandad, REY AND BEN ONLY, Rey is Ophelia, Spoilers!, but they live, do not be fooled, hints of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: A Hamlet AUPrince Ben Solo has returned to Alderaan. His father has fallen gravely ill while Snoke, head of Norway, is poised on the brink of war. Rey, Ben's childhood friend, excitedly welcomes him back only to discover that she is part of a brazen plot to steal the crown.Something is foul in the state of Alderaan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Total spoiler, but while this is inspired by Hamlet, I won't exactly kill everyone off and leave Fortinbras the hero to come and restore peace. Not in this, anyways. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The prince had returned and Rey’s heart hammered in her chest as she hurried through Alderaan’s elaborate hallways. Her grandfather had shouted at her–told her that she was a fool for trusting anything Ben ever said to her. But Rey couldn’t resist. Her childhood had been tied up with his-often one of the few children in the palace during the times of war. Her best friend and her companion as they both explored their nascent sexuality–trembling hands and awkward lips and hushed giggles as she kissed his cheekbones, his chin, his long ears.

But peace was here at last, the court full of nobles, even as Price Snoke and Norway loomed on the horizon. And Ben was home from university. His father had fallen gravely ill and there was a decision for the prince to come home in case the worst happened.

Rey skittered to a quick stop, her long teal gown caught under her slippered feet and she pitched forward. She threw out her arms to catch herself but a pair of strong hands gasped her by the waist.  She put her hand on the well defined arm, sensing the muscle underneath and took a deep breath. Flashing a bright smile, she turned to thank whoever rescued her, probably a soldier.

“Than—,” she gasped in delight. “Ben?!” She blinked and took a step back. The gangly, awkward young man who had gone to university was gone, replaced by a tall, proud man with black hair softly curling around his face. His dark eyes, so bright before, regarding her impassively.

“Ben,” she whispered and he favored her with a small smile.

“My Rey, my Ophelia, be all my sins remembered,” he replied huskily. “Of all the faces here, how I longed most to see yours.” She tried not to blush, aware of the heat creeping up her face, and bit her bottom lip. She saw a flash of hunger gleam for a moment in Ben’s eye before she remembered her manners and hastily curtsied before him.

“It is good to see you, too, my lord,” she said demurely. Ben gave her a curt nod and looked around furtively. Her brow furrowed and he clasped her upper arm and escorted her quickly across the hall to a small alcove, hidden by a tapestry. He drew it closed and Rey was both alarmed and thrilled by this assignation. She took a step toward him, hand falling to his waist, and she looked up at his face half hidden in the shadows.

“Rey, you’re the only one I can trust.” Rey drew back and stared at him.

“What is it?”

“There’s a murderer in the palace and only you can help him stop them.”

Rey took a step back, wrapping her arms around herself. She shook her head and met his grim gaze.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Can’t I?,” he shot back. “You’ve always known me to be a steadfast fellow, Rey. Why would I state something that I didn’t know to be true?” Rey absorbed his words and measured them carefully. Ben had always been unusually serious as a child. He had applied himself to his studies, much to the praise of Queen Leia and Duke Luke.  It was no surprise when he had been selected for university at an unusually young age and had left the palace at sixteen.

 

Ben sat on the cushioned alcove seat, patting the space next to him.  He grasped her hands between his (and she noticed they were much larger than before, rougher too, with callouses that she had never expected) and rested them on his thigh. His muscular thigh.

 

 _Organize your mind, girl!,_ she mentally scorned herself. Ben gave her a small smile and peered out the window, half hidden by a large oak tree.

 

“Tell me of the changes since I’ve been gone.”

 

“You’ve got my letters?,” she asked, somewhat doubtfully. Ben smiled then, a warm and easy expression, that lit up his whole face. It was then she saw the man she had knew before.

 

“Yes, but there were pages missing.” Rey drew back in consternation and shook her head, slightly growling.

 

“It’s Hux and Phasma,” she explained quickly. “Hux has apparently come from some great university and is an expert in decorum and politics. This is the story that was sold to General Ackbar who then passed it along to Cecil. You know how Cecil is.” She paused and Ben chuffed lightly. Cecil Threnpio was the palace’s majordomo, an overly stuffy man, who took the wrong things seriously and argued constantly with Artur Deturn, the head of the stables.

 

“I understand,” Ben said, cutting across what was sure to be a long story. Rey licked her lips and nodded, all too aware of the heat of his thigh pressed against hers in the small space.

 

“So, Hux has been taking over certain things as your father has become ill. Including diplomatic and military channels. He has replaced General Ackbar, citing age, with a General Phasma. A woman!,” Rey exclaimed, slightly scandalized. Ben gave a curt nod.

 

“I am aware of Gwendoline Phasma,” he assured her. “Her loyalties may be questioned but her skill must not be. We must be cautious with her.” Rey gripped her skirts tightly with her free hand.

 

“Ben, do you really think someone conspires to murder your father?” Ben turned to give her the full weight of his gaze, his features drawn in sadness.

 

“No, Rey. I think someone conspires to murder my whole family.” He leaned forward to say more but the tapestry was drawn aside and Poe entered the room. He grinned mischievously at them both and Ben dropped Rey’s hands, shifting away from her.

“Cozy, you two?,” he purred, sliding himself between them. Rey could only stare blankly at Ben, mind racing to discover why he would be afraid to show his affection for her in front of Poe Dameron. Poe had grown up with them, frequently gone with his parents on missions, but often a part of their gang of rabble rousers. He had covered for them more than once when Ben had linked his fingers through hers and lead her away to a dark corner, his lips and hands hungry.

“Hello, Poe,” Rey greeted with a forced smile. Poe gave her a bright grin and pulled a nosegay out of his inner coat pocket.

“Something for you, my dear,” he said, pressing the bundle into her hand and pecking her cheek. She smiled softly and looked down at the flowers, held together by a bit of string. “Rosemary for remembrance and pansies for your thoughts.”

“I thought you’d forgotten me,” she reprimanded but tenderly. “Not a letter from you. And scarcely a few from my lord here.”

“Well, you know,” Poe drawled, “too young men, out on the town. Far from prying eyes. You can imagine what we got up to.” He gave her a ribald wink and Rey was aware that Ben stiffened beside his friend.

“Poe,” Ben gritted out, “Rey and I are discussing things.”

“Oh? Such as your upcoming marriage?”

“Marriage?,” Rey cried, cursing herself for the squeak in her voice. She cleared her throat and smoothed her face. She had become an expert at hiding what she was thinking. “Is that so, Poe?”

“Yes, looks like there’s something negotiating regarding our boy here and Tenel Djo, the daughter of Snoke. If they get married, perhaps war will be averted,” Poe answered. Ben’s lips twitched and he stood suddenly.  He gave them each a curt bow just as the tapestry opened and Finn, Obi-Wan’s assistant, stepped in. He bowed low in front of the prince and Ben waved it away.

“I was just leaving, Finn. Please, give my regards to General Kenobi. I will see him shortly,” Ben said through clenched teeth before stalking off. Rey gazed at him in wonder and Poe rested his head on her shoulder.

“What was that about?,” Finn demanded, puzzled.

“Ben didn’t like that I told our girl here that he was going to get married and soon.” Finn drew his brows together, a dark look in his usually warm eyes.

“I told you not to get mixed up with him, Rey,” Finn hissed. “He’s not like us.”  Rey stood angrily, clutching her skirts in her hand, and stormed past them. Finn jogged to catch up, snagging her elbow. Rey whirled around, furiously blinking back the hot tears that were heavy in her eyes, a pressure building in her head.

“What?,” she all but snarled. She was aware of the servants pausing in their tasks to watch the show and forced herself to remain calm.

“I came to find you as the queen wishes an audience,” Finn replied gently, reaching out to smooth her hair. “You know we care for you, Rey. That’s the only reason why Poe would do that.”

“Yes, perhaps,” she stammered. “But perhaps there are kinder ways of doing it.”

“We didn’t want Ben to string you along,” Finn answered. Sadness settled in on his features and Rey sighed. As her relationship with Ben had changed to something more, her friendship with Finn had only grown stronger, her brother in many ways.  

“I think that you would know me enough to trust me,” Rey whispered hoarsely before turning away and walking sedately to the queen’s chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben strode quickly toward his chambers, hands stuffed in his pockets, deep in thought. He heard rapid feet on the rug behind him and turned to see Mitaka, a footman. Mitaka held a letter which he shoved gracelessly at the prince. 

“My lord,” he stammered before hastily running away. Ben raised a brow disdainfully and turned the heavy cream colored envelope over in his hand. 

“Do you think she believed it?,” he asked Poe as the older man strolled over to him. Poe shrugged in his usual artless manner and brushed a curl off his forehead.

“I think so. It helped that Finn arrived and he has never particularly liked you.” Ben smirked at that and nodded toward Mitaka.

“What’s wrong with him?” Poe glanced over his shoulder. 

“He’s an odd one,” he agreed. “But I heard he fought in the wars and didn’t quite come back the same.” Ben nodded at that, all too aware of how war could destroy people. His own uncle was a shadow of a man, lost in lore, when he returned from the great civil war which tore the nations apart. And in which he had killed his own father. 

Ben grabbed Poe’s arm and pulled him aside, pushing a small secreted button on a wall panel. Looking around quickly, he darted inside the secret room, Poe following into the tiny space. There was a small panel covered by a piece of iron work through which they would look out onto a corridor. The room was dark and musty, barely able to hold the two of them, especially as Ben had filled out during his time at university. 

“How many rooms are these in this place?,” Poe asked and Ben shrugged unconcerned.

“I know where many are, but not all. You should locate the rest. Get Cecil drunk. He’ll tell you,” he replied in a low voice. “Now, Poe. What news of my uncle?”

Poe dropped his voice, leaning in to answer: “Nothing. He left here eight months ago for a conference with Snoke. They say his ship never arrived. I’ve been speaking to several sailors along the coast and they never found the wreckage.” Ben pursed his lips, lost deep in thought. 

“What do you think?,” he finally asked. 

“I think Luke either arrived and Snoke is holding him captive or that his visit was a ruse and he’s somewhere else.”

“Would my mother know?”

“She claims she does not. She seems quite distressed.” Ben sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. It was a distressing habit and one that often reminded him of Rey. He was never sure who started the habit and who picked it up; he could say quite clearly, in fact, that she picked up the habit of him from worrying the hem of a garment and he picked up from her curling one of his long hairs around his index finger. But this one seemed to belong to them both. 

He sighed again, this time heavily. 

“We must find him before father dies.” Poe nodded, his handsome features growing long with sadness.

“Do you still believe it is poison?” 

“Yes, all of the evidence suggests so. I don’t know who to suspect though, Poe. Everyone here is under a cloud of suspicion. How could my mother not know? And I hear she spends all of her time with Hux.”

“There are matters of state still to attend,” Poe chided gently. Ben snorted and shook his head. 

“Yes, I saw her attending to matters of state with him,” he bitterly retorted. “Flirting and tossing her hair, putting her hands all over him. If she wanted a younger man, then she knows how to be discreet.” Poe laid a comforting hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think she’s having an affair.”

“She doesn’t behave with him like she does a servant!”

“And neither do you with Rey, remember?,” Poe reminded. “You two were always closer than your stations would suggest.”

“Her station?,” Ben repeated, shocked at the insinuation. “There is no difference between us. Her grandfather served with my grandfather who made him a peer of the realm. She may not be a princess in title but she is the princess of this castle and I would remind you to behave that way with her!”  He gnashed his teeth and Poe stepped back, palms up in front of him. 

“Okay, okay, I understand,” he was saying soothingly and Ben all but growled at him, glancing quickly through the vent before storming out. Poe trotted closely behind him as they entered Ben’s chambers. 

Servants were still airing out his many rooms. The bedroom and sitting room were prepared and Ben flounced down on a chair, his gaze distant as once more he fell into thought. Poe ambled over to the sideboard table and poured two small glasses of brandy. He placed one in front of Ben and took a long swallow of his own. He crossed the room to ensure the doors to the library and bathroom were properly closed. He could hear furniture being moved about and placed the key in the locks to stop the prying eyes. 

Poe took the seat nearest to Ben and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Ben,” he began quietly, “I know this entire affair is stressful. And I know you are concerned for Rey’s safety. I will ensure that she is protected until we solve this mystery.” Ben looked searchingly at his best friend for a moment before nodding and Poe blew out his air, sensing the stress bleeding from the room.

Although Ben never said it in so many words, Poe understood that his friend considered Rey to be of utmost importance. And despite this negotiation with Norway, Poe also knew that if Ben refused to marry Tenel Djo that Leia would consider it. She loved Rey as a daughter and would offer no objection to their union. 

But Ben insisted on carrying on with the charade. Claimed it provided coverage as they insinuated themselves back into the vastly different landscape of Alderaan’s court.  They were in deep waters now, hardly familiar with the lords and ladies that dotted the arena. Poe’s parents had passed away last year and he had come back to bury them, choosing to stay for several months. He would be Ben’s guide in negotiating these treacherous waters. 

Ben dropped the cream colored envelope on the table and scooped up the brandy glass, taking a long swig. He jerked a thumb toward the envelope. 

“It’s another threat, Dameron,” he said as he unbuttoned his vest. Poe picked up the heavy envelope, weighing it in his hands, before opening the flap and lifting out the card. Someone had written in heavy, archaic calligraphy: 

_ Beware! _

_ Soon you will be doomed to walk the night _

_ And by day confined to fast in fires _

_ Yours shall be a murder most foul  _

 

Poe read the lines and snorted, dropping the card disdainfully on the table.

“Do they mean to threaten or warn you?,” he asked bluntly and Ben shrugged. 

“I cannot know. If it were a warning, why not inscribe a name? If it were a threat, then why has it taken so long? We’ve been receiving these for several months now. This is the most explicit one yet while the others were quite vague.” 

“Perhaps we should list your enemies,” Poe suggested as he leaned back in the couch and opened the cigar box next to his seat. He picked one up and gestured toward Ben who shook his head, running one finger across the seam of his lips. Poe trimmed the cigar and lit it, inhaling deeply.

“There is Bazine, no doubt a spy from Norway,” Poe rambled, thinking of the visiting courtier. “Probably Phasma and Finn is no friend of yours. Snoke, for obvious reasons. Sirena Palpatine, but I think she’s not got the power to do more than just sneer in court.” 

“What about Hux?,” Ben interjected. Poe puffed some smoke into the air and considered it. 

“He’s practically running the country. If you die, he’s not the successor. That would be Luke.”

“Who can’t be found.” 

“Yes but then it would be…” Poe paused and sat forward, sharply. He looked at Ben who nodded. “If your family dies out, the successors are the Kenobis.” 

* * *

  
  


Rey knocked on the outermost door of the queen’s chambers. A moment later, the door opened and Connix gestured her in, smiling broadly.

“You look lovely today, Lady Rey,” she greeted warmly, giving Rey a small squeeze. Rey grinned back, pausing by a mirror to examine her features. Her eyes were a little tired and red and she pinched her cheeks, hoping to enliven her face. 

“Her majesty is in her study this afternoon,” Connix explained as they walked toward the back of the queen’s suites. 

“Not in her solarium?,” Rey asked, surprised. Connix shook her head. 

“Not today. She claimed that the ladies were so vexing that she was liable to stab one with a needle than list to any more court chatter.” Rey let out a small laugh at that. It was true that sometimes the afternoons in the solarium could become tedious. But if what Poe had said was true, then the gossip would become vicious. Rey could no longer frequent the room as it was quite common knowledge that she and Ben had a close bond. She would need to learn to control herself before she ventured into the viper's’ pit. 

Connix left her in the queen’s rather large library, all pine paneling and warm tapestries and large windows, letting in vast swathes of sunlight. Leia had fresh plants in the corners and a small balcony teeming with herbs and flowers. That’s where she was now, trimming her plants, a basket at her feet. 

The queen was dressed simply today in a cream colored walking gown, her hair up in two buns on either side of her head. The cool autumn sun shined on her and she seemed more youthful and carefree, humming as she cut rosemary twigs off a plant.

Rey entered and curtsied deeply. Leia looked over and tsked loudly. 

“Come on, Rey, my girl,” Leia said somewhat sharply. “I never expect that from you except when we are around others.” She wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and pulled her toward the flowers, pushing Rey’s long tresses over her shoulder.

“You look lovely, my dear,” she murmured and smiled beneficently at the young woman. Rey offered a tremulous smile back and Leia frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Leia had stepped into the role of Rey’s mother when her parents had died when she was but a babe. She had found a nurse for her, arranged her education and treated her as her own daughter. Which is why the news of the arranged marriage stung as much as it did. On some level, Rey had always thought that she and Ben would get married but on another, she assumed Ben must marry a real princess, not a pretend one. And she had always assumed that Leia was aware of the affection between Rey and Ben (not much escaped her hawkish eyes) and tacitly approved. 

This announcement had felt like a slap in the face.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Rey began shakily: “I heard that you were arranging a marriage for Ben.” Leia froze at that, the lines around her mouth tightening with displeasure.

“Who told you that?,” she demanded primly. Rey carefully extracted herself from Leia’s embrace. 

“So it is true, then,” she said, angry at how sorrowful her voice sounded. Leia shook her head and began stripping off her gloves.

“My correspondence with Snoke is a gambit to see if there is any bait he will bite to stop this stupid war,” Leia snapped at Rey as she strode angrily past her. Not for the first time did Rey note that Laia and Ben walked the same when angry or purposeful. “You know that I will always give Ben the option.”

“Will you?,” Rey asked, her voice cracking. “If it meant Ben’s happiness or your country’s destruction, would you really choose his happiness?” Leia stopped at her desk and slowly turned around to examine Rey’s mournful countenance. She tilted her head and assessed the situation before sedately crossing the room and taking the younger woman’s hand in her own. Rey looked down at the lined hand and blinked rapidly as a fat tear rolled down her cheek. 

“It’s not just his happiness that I am concerned about,” Leia said kindly, pulling out a handkerchief and blotting Rey’s cheek. “If it made you both happy, then we would damn the consequences.” She sighed and tucked the fabric square into Rey’s palm. “Besides, these are just opening negotiations. Nothing set in stone yet. We will wait on the official visit before we actually consider and weigh the decision.” Rey sniffed and nodded, ashamed at her own brash honesty before the woman she had always admired. Leia’s face crinkled in a small smile and she held open her arms for Rey, squeezing her tightly. 

“You know I adore you, Rey.  And you bring such happiness to my son.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Rey confessed thickly. “He did not seem so pleased to see me.” Leia drew back and peered into Rey’s face. 

“He’s here? My son?”

“Yes, I ran into him outside of throne room. He is with Poe now,” Rey supplied. Leia sighed and shook her head. 

“Fool, he should have spoken to me first rather than gallivanting off with Dameron,” Leia cursed. “He spends enough time with that addled headed boy that you’d think he’d see his mother first.” 

“Perhaps he wanted to freshen up before seeing you,” Rey suggested with a small shrug. Leia chuckled.

“Perhaps,” she said endearingly and patted Rey’s cheek. “We will be having a family dinner tonight before the state dinner in two nights. You and your grandfather, of course, are invited.” Rey gave a small curtsey and bustled out of the room, her heart lighter than it had been before she entered. 

She headed down the side stairway and decided to cross the gardens before seeing her grandfather in his study. He was probably overseeing the estate manager’s figures, as he often did, this late in the month. As she crossed under the archway to enter the gardens, something crashed into her shoulder. Rey stumbled forward and cried out, clutching her shoulder, as she heard something shatter on the cobblestones. She whirled around to see a broken pot on the ground right where she has been walking. She swiftly shifting her gaze upward to the blank slate of windows on this side of the castle wall.

She swore she saw a curtain move on the second floor and, hollering for help, she raced up the steps, bundling her skirts in hand. She didn’t care how she looked as she barrelled around the corner, nearly colliding into Mitaka. 

She tried the door and it was locked. 

“Open this up!,” she demanded imperiously. Mitaka spluttered but dashed forward, hand fumbling for his keys. Impatient, Rey snarled and grabbed them from his hands, moving quickly through them to find the correct one. She threw the door open and ran inside, expecting to see someone hiding behind the curtain. She tossed the curtains aside, crying out when she saw no one. 

Mitaka was trembling now as she moved toward him, her brows furrowed in anger.

“Tell me, was anyone in this room?”

“No one uses this room, ma’am. It’s a visiting study,” he stuttered. His face went white as he looked at her and she frowned crossly. 

“What?”

“Your dress, ma’am,” he said, pointing a trembling finger. She looked at her shoulder and gaped at the redness soaking her sleeve. She suddenly recognized the sharp slice of pain running through her arm and felt faint as she stumbled backward into a chair. 

“Mitaka, get a medic,” she gasped just as unconsciousness threatened to overtake her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue grows. Polonius, excuse me, Obi-Wan, warns Rey against Hamlet, ahem, Ben.   
> An awkward family dinner.   
> And death.   
> Lots of lines stolen from the play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear and to avoid nasty notes as I have received in the past, this is strictly a Rey x Ben romance. Just because they be flirting with others does not mean that their hearts do not belong to one another. This is political intrigue and death and spying and national security. Flirting happens.   
> But love, true love, has a set course.   
> Also heed the new tags! 
> 
> No beta, all errors mine.

 

Rey swatted at the hand holding her down. 

“I’m perfectly alright!,” she scolded and the doctor sighed, folding his hands primly. 

“Madam, you received a serious shoulder injury and you fainted.”

“I did not faint!”

The doctor offered her a thin smile. “Alright then, you had a moment of unconsciousness, albeit brief. Better?” At Rey’s sullen look, he continued: “I have applied poultices and binded your shoulder, but you should stay in bed for the duration of the day to ensure that you are harmed no more.”

Rey huffed and folded her arms across her chest, wincing as her shoulder protested the movement. The doctor opened his mouth to point it out and she silenced him with a glare. 

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and her grandfather entered, his short white hair a scruffy mess and his blue eyes bright with concern.

“I’m fine,” Rey cut in before the doctor could. Obi-wan took in her rumpled appearance and nodded. He held out his hand to the doctor.  

“Thank you, doctor. We are deeply grateful for your assistance,” Obi-wan began in his soft cultured voice. The doctor opened his mouth to protest and Obi-wan smiled brilliantly. “Just outside the door is Finn, my man, my confidante in all things. Could you settle up any lingering issues with him? And of course, I have some fine Corellian brandy in my study. Please do not refuse when Finn offers you a bottle. I am, of course, indebted to you.” Mollified by Obi-Wan’s manner, the doctor grumbled slightly as he headed out the door, chiding Rey once more to remain in bed. 

Obi-Wan settled on the edge of Rey’s bed and picked up her hand. 

“Tell me what happened,” he commanded and Rey told him everything in a burst. Obi-wan’s face grew tight and closed as she spoke about the dropping plant. His frown deepened as she mentioned what Poe had said when she was talking with Ben. She did not, however, repeat Ben’s thoughts. If they were true, then she wanted to prove that she was his confidante.

Even if that’s all she could be. 

“My dearest,” Obi-wan began, “I am relieved to see that you are fine but I would ask that you refrain from leaving your quarters for a while. And more importantly, that you do not seek to spend more time with Prince Ben Solo.”

“But grandfather!,” Rey cried, sitting uprightly quickly and flinching at her shoulder’s protest. Obi-wan smiled sadly and tugged on a his short white beard.

“Times are tense, now, my dear. You don’t remember the war before but we are unsure of whom we can trust. And with Ben perhaps marrying Tenel Djo---well, I know you two cared deeply for one another before he left, but it’s time to leave childish things behind. It is time to grow into the woman that you must become.”

“And what is that?,” Rey asked chokingly, bitter tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. “Besides, the queen has said that if Ben chooses to be with me--”

“Ah, if he chooses,” Obi-wan interrupted, raising one finger. “Go to dinner tonight. Watch your Ben. And then close off your heart, my dear. Your future is one that includes an important match, perhaps with a lord, perhaps with Lord Dameron, and bearing children. I believe the queen will ask you to advise her and, depending upon the temperament of Ben’s wife, you may be asked to advise him as well.” Rey spluttered her objections, all too aware of the sorrow in her grandfather’s eyes. 

He took his leave with a gentle press of lips to her forehead and she stared forlornly into her looking glass. Her heart ached and her shoulder throbbed and all the words spoken to her today whirled inside her head. 

“Do I listen or do I strive forward in my own path ?,” she asked the tiny portrait of her mother. “What does it mean for a woman to move forward on her own? Am I foolish for the dreams I have? For following my heart? I don’t know what I should do, mother. I am lost.” She sniffed and wiped her nose on her dressing gown, still a child, just as her grandfather insinuated.

But she knew how to be a woman. A woman was calm and demure. A woman was ignored by men. Rey wondered if a woman would be a better spy than a man. 

That thought decided her mind. She would be a spy. For her own heart, for her own revenge--and she meant to have it on whoever tried to kill her today--and for Ben. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and coupled with Han’s sudden illness, she believed him. She would help him bring peace to Alderaan. 

With those thoughts, Rey dressed with care. She wore an off the shoulder burgundy gown with her white French gown showing through her lacings. Her kirtle was white with delicate stitchings of flowers and ivy. Her maid helped braid her long waist length hair into a single plait with multiple braids, weaving flowers and pearls throughout. She was more than aware that her shoulder bandage was visible and she planned it that way. 

She would not be cowed.

With her back held straight, her neck draped in ropes of pearls, Rey sedately walked down the corridor to the queen’s private dining chamber. When she entered, she headed straight to Leia and dropped into a deep curtsey. 

“Your Majesty, I apologize--”

Leia cut her off. “Nonsense my dear! Obi-wan was just explaining what happened! How dreadful!” Leia reached out and grasped Rey’s arm, pulling her to rise. Rey allowed a small wince to cross her features and watched Ben twitch in his chair, his fist opening and closing. She bit her inside of her cheek to hide her grin. 

Oh, he cared. 

She knew that sign. He was refraining from demanding the culprit’s head at once. 

Pleased, Rey titled her head at Leia and took her seat, two chairs down from Ben, between Poe and Hux, and on the opposite side of the table. Across from her was Lady Bazine, a visitor from Lapland. She gave Bazine a brief nod and the darkly dressed woman coldly evaluated her before turning back to Ben. 

Rey contributed to the idle chatter, Hux and Poe chuckling throughout. Hux complimented her taste in clothing and her tenacity. Rey blushed and thanked him for his courteous manner. 

“No wonder the queen trusts you,” she flattered and Hux preened before her. 

“I seek only to ensure the best for Alderaan and for our queen,” Hux gloated, raising his wine glass at Leia. Leia grinned gamely.

“Is it bad form to drink to one’s success?,” she asked cheekily and the gathered group tittered appropriately. 

“Only if you mean it,” Obi-wan said lightly and Leia laughed. 

“An insincere toast. How appropriate for court,” Leia mused. She turned to face Ben. “However, I am not insincere in expressing how happy I am that Ben has returned to us. Although I wish it were under better circumstances.” Ben looked faintly embarrassed at that and looked around the table. Bazine reached up to push Ben’s hair out of his face, one slender forefinger trailing along the shell of his ear. Rey gripped her skirt tightly under the table but smiled genially. Her heart roared in protest and she silenced it by taking a deep swig of wine. 

They all toasted Ben’s return and the next course came out, a roast pheasant. 

“And what does my lady do during the afternoon hours?,” Hux inquired of Rey pleasantly. “I do not believe I have seen you in our majesty’s solarium when I have called upon her.” 

“I do not often visit the solarium,” Rey confessed, eyes wide and innocent. “I am not very good with the needle.” Hux feigned a gasp of surprise and Rey giggled. She heard a slam on the table and the silverware rattled. She shot a look across to see Ben watching them, his palm flat on the table. 

“Excuse me,” he ground out. “Fly.”

“Indeed,” Hux sniffed before turning back to Rey. “Do you often go riding?”

“Yes, my lord,” Rey began as Obi-wan interjected.

“Oh yes, Hux, she’s quite adept. She could outpace you easily.” Rey quickly saw her grandfather’s plan and flashed a winsome smile at Hux, purposely deepening her dimples. Hux leaned closer to her.

“Then perhaps you would honor with me a ride tomorrow? Say eleven?” Leia was watching with interest, one eye on Ben and the high color forming in his cheeks. Rey nodded. 

“It would be my pleasure,” she consented. She wondered if the thrill she felt was from seeing Ben turn white or at Hux’s obvious interest in her. Or in the fact that she planned on cozying up to Hux to wrest secrets from him. 

“A ride in the country?,” Ben cut in coolly. “I suppose Rey does know something of country manners.” His voice lilted hard on the first syllable of country and Rey tried not to blush, aware of Hux raising one slim eyebrow.

“Oh yes,” he murmured blandly. 

“You two could have a picnic,” Ben continued. “And Hux could, perhaps, lie in her lap.” At Rey’s gasp and Hux’s half rise from his chair, with Poe protesting loudly, Ben added: “I meant your head in her lap. Did you all think me so bold?” 

“I know not what to think of you,” Poe snapped. 

“You are merry, my lord,” Rey interjected, unsettled. Ben gave her a tight lipped smile, winding an arm around Bazine. 

“These provincials are perhaps not used to our cosmopolitan ways, are they, my lord?,” Bazine teased, shooting Rey a dark look. “After all, they’ve only had each other’s company. Those of us from the cities understand perfectly what Ben meant.”

“I lived in a city, too, and I don’t think I misunderstood him,” Poe growled. Hux nodded and muttered a quite right. Leia said nothing, eyes narrowed in thought. 

“What do you think, country girl?,” Ben jeered at Rey. Rey felt her throat grow tight but remembered her pledge and offered an empty smile. 

“I think nothing my lord.”

“Ah, that’s a pleasant thought. At least between maid’s legs,” Ben mocked and Leia slapped her hand on the table.

“Benjamin Bail Solo! Is this what you learned at university?,” Leia chastised. Ben bent his head and withdrew his arm from around Bazine. But he did not answer and Rey felt the tension thicken in the air. She rose from the table and curtsied.

“My apologies, your majesty, but all the excitement is too much. Please allow me to withdraw early.” Leia nodded distractedly and Rey gathered her skirts in her hand to exit, head held high. She heard Obi-wan also mumble his apologies and, a moment later, he was beside her. 

“I told you, Rey, he cannot be trusted.”

“He was once affectionate with me,” Rey insisted, her heart and mind at war with one another. She twisted the thick fabric one hand and ordered herself to remain focused on her goal. 

“Affection, you green girl! His affections were not true sterling, but only fancies to pass the time. I tell you, Rey, we have the higher ground. Stay there and if he does truly care for you, he will speak of it to his mother and to you. Until he has done so, I insist that you spend no time with him alone.”

“Aye my lord,” Rey replied mechanically as they entered their vast quarters. Obi-wan patted her cheek absentmindedly and headed off to his room. Rey wandered into their library and sank down into an old chair, chin in hand, allowing herself to get lost in thought. 

 

Ben flung his glass tumbler across the room, reveling in the sound as it shattered against the wall. A strangled cream escaped his clenched teeth and he knocked the curios off the table. Hatred coursed through his veins with each beat of his heart and he punched the wall once, twice, thrice, until a hole remained and his knuckles bled freely. 

“Gods damn it!,” he cursed before falling to his knees, hands drawn together in supplication. “Please forgive me for this deceit. It is the only way I can see to protect her. But if that Hux puts his hands on her”--here, Ben shuddered at the image pressing in his mind insistently all evening of Hux’s arms around his Rey--his Rey!!-- and Hux’s thin lips against Rey’s luscious ones. And her moans, sounds that he was all too familiar with, loud and needy. Moans that were his and his alone to coax from her. 

Yet he could not let that happen and with a frustrated howl, Ben raked his nails through his hair. He swore he would do all that he could to make up with her, assuming she would speak with him again. 

There was a swift hard knock on his door before Leia regally swept in.

“The knock was a courtesy for the whore you had in here,” she sniped, eyes sweeping the room. Encountering only Ben, she pressed her lips together and nodded jerkily at him. “It’s time to see your father.” Ben rose from his knees and Leia raised one inquisitive brow. He followed her down several twisty turns until they came to the tower. The guards inspected both of them before letting them up.

Ben began sweating as soon as they began the hike up the stairs. Heat beat against him and he could see faint damp patches on his mother’s white gown. 

“What is this?,” he puffed between steps. 

“The doctor has recommended consistent heat for your father,” Leia replied breathlessly. “And we thought separation would prevent the illness from spreading.” They arrived at the top of the tower and another set of guards looked them over. Ben wondered over the security and thought perhaps his mother knew more than she let on. The thick wooden door opened soundlessly and Ben saw his father for the first time in years. 

He blanched at the sight.

Han lay still in a large bed, a blazing fire roaring in the huge fireplace. His eyes were closed and his skin fish belly white. Carefully, Ben crossed the room and stood next to his father, laying one finger against his dad’s hand. It felt cool despite the heat and Ben shot his mother a panicked look. She shook her head and pressed her hand to her mouth, tears shimmering in her eyes. 

“Ben?,” Han groaned weakly. Ben knelt next to him and held his father’s hand between his own.

“Yes, father.”

“Ben, there is something rotten in Alderaan,” Han said laboriously, wheezing each word. Ben squeezed his dad’s hand before letting go, ashamed at his joy that his father confirmed his own suspicions.  Han struggled to open his eyes, his breath rattling in his chest. 

“If you ever loved your father, revenge his untimely death,” Han groaned, each word weaker than the last. Leia gasped and Ben leaned over his father.

“No, father! Do not speak anymore! Save your breaths!”

“My breaths...can...save...you,” Han got out. Ben clutched Han’s hand and met his dad’s blank gaze. Han’s eyes roved around until they locked with Ben’s suddenly brightening. 

“Quicksilver...has...robbed...me of my...crown...and my wife...traitor...leader,” Han sputtered weakly, stopping to cough loudly, blood flecking his hand and bedsheet. Leia slid behind Han, propping him up, and held a bowl for Han to cough into. Ben shook and looked away, anxious to do something. 

“Call the doctor!,” Ben shouted. The door flew open and Ben shouted it again. He heard a flurry of feet and turned back to Han. 

“Ben!,” Han cried blindly. 

“I’m here, father!” Ben grasped his father’s hand again. 

“Save Alderaan! But do not let it taint your soul!,” Han wheezed. He coughed once more, several wheezing rasping sounds that shattered Ben. 

“My wife,” Han gasped one last time before falling back on his bed. His eyes stared open in shock but his soul was no longer there.

Leia began to weep openly while Ben gazed woodenly at his once active and lively father. He reached up to gently close his father’s eyes and gathered his mother in his arms. 

And he swore to every god he knew and the ones he didn’t that he would avenge his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I did. Sorry about that. 
> 
> So who do you think did it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, betrayal, fights, near death and perhaps a kiss. And forgiveness....  
> forgiveness....  
> It's quiet uptown....  
> Ooops, wrong fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rey is very forgiving"--Carrie Fisher 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos. I deeply appreciate your kindness. They encourage me to write faster. (But not necessarily better) 
> 
> Hat tip to Sansacat for listening to my rambles and being an excellent conspirator.

The grave news spread throughout the land and for days people streamed into the palace to pay their respects. The corridors became stuffed with flowers and wreaths, the kitchens’ pantries full of sweets and chocolates, and the cellars crammed with wine and beer. The tables were overladen with food and the courtiers glittered with priceless gems, ropes of pearls, and draped in dark brocades. Eyes were daintily dabbed with lacy handkerchiefs while lips moved to whisper dark things against an all too smiling Leia.

Then, just as the kingdom became to accept that benevolent King Han was gone, the palace released the news. Ben would not be ascending the throne; Leia would rule as regent in a partnership with Hux until Ben was fully ready to assume the leadership. Gasps of outrage and glee moved through the palace’s corridors. Characters were as easily assassinated as kings. Rey listened to them all, a fake smile plastered on her face, mind whirling with Ben’s hurried words the day he arrived. She watched everyone, silent and withdrawn, only offering her opinion when asked. This was accepted as Han had treated her like a daughter and everyone assumed that she was the only one mourning appropriately.

Besides Ben, that is.

Ben stood in the middle of the hurricane, somber and silent, his dark eyes missing nothing, clad in the deepest blacks. He said nothing, shrugging off the condolences from his subjects. Rightfully his subjects, snatched away, no doubt, by Hux’s scheming.

Captain Phasma assumed control over the military and Obi-Wan was relegated to an advisory role only. Leia immediately appointed him chief royal advisor and he followed her like a shadow, his blue eyes hooded and thoughtful.

Confusion and grief reigned in the kingdom.

Then Benjamin Solo went mad.

And the kingdom went to hell.

 

 

Several nights after Han died, Ben was pacing in his rooms. Energy was coiled with deep within him, filling him with a nervous energy that he couldn’t dispel. It was anger, he knew. Anger at his father for dying so soon. Anger at his mother for barely waiting for his father to cool before announcing her relationship with Hux--a political one, they said, but he wondered as he caught Hux leaving his mother’s rooms late one night.

His mind could not still.

He raced out of his rooms and down into the practice yards. It was still early evening and several courtiers were practicing with fencing sabers. Others were standing around or sitting in the stands, observing the fighters and placing bets. Eyeing them coolly from above was Phasma clad in black leggings, a long silver tunic, with a saber clipped to her side. Her short blonde hair was an artfully stylized mess and Ben regarded her thoughtfully. He wondered about her. Phasma was known to him as the greatest fighter in the land. She had toured Europe, winning tournaments and mock battles, and many kings had asked for her to be in their armies, as a fighter.

Only Han had asked her to be a leader within his and she had accepted.

Now she had complete control over all the militaries.

And with Snoke on the horizon, that meant she had a seat in every council. Ben had seen her also leaving Hux’s rooms, sometimes in the morning, and wondered exactly where she fit in. His mind was a mess and he decided that exercise was needed to clear it.

He picked up a saber and weighed it in his hand. The gleaming bell curved over his fist and he extended his right arm, feeling the balance of the blade. He shuffled forward a few movements, his back leg positioned perfectly behind his leading right. He began to go through the forms, practicing the various defense moves, feet moving quickly up and down the strip. As he began to sweat, his nervousness began to dissipate.

“Would you care for a partner?,” a cool voice cut in. Ben flicked his hair off his forehead to see Poe swinging a saber carelessly. Finn stood beside him, arms folded across his chest.

“Against you? Hardly a challenge,” Ben sneered almost playfully and Poe chuckled.

“He’s the greatest horseman in the land,” another courtier called and Ben’s lips twitched.

“Horseman, yes, fencer, no,” Ben replied.

“I’ve got ten on Dameron,” Finn said gamely. Other voices began to clamor and Phasma rose from her seat above and slowly approached them.

“I will mediate the fight, if you wish, my lord,” she murmured. Ben and Poe exchanged a look.

“Best three out of five?,” Ben offered and Poe bowed low. The crowd cheered and Ben became aware that more people were trickling in, Finn grabbing money and making notes of wagers.

The two men marked off their paces from one another, sabers up and swishing down in a fast salute. The ends of their blades were curved so they could slap each other but not stab. There was a risk of injury, Ben knew, from when hits were too hard or too fast. He had felt the sting of Poe’s practice blade more than once.

Poe moved first, a fast darting of his sword that Ben easily blocked with a swing down. The tips of their sabers tangled as the metal quickly tasted one another in a furious bout of rapid movements.

Saber fighting does not restrict movements the same as foil and both men took advantage of it, feet moving swiftly down the strips as Poe badgered Ben toward the end of his. If Ben’s foot went over the line, he would lose the point. Ben swung up and around Poe’s sword, dropping his arm quickly to touch the edge of his blade to Poe’s shoulder.

“Point!,” Phasma cried, clapping her hands. A cheer went up from Ben’s supporters and ribald comments were called out about Poe. Poe stuck his tongue out and both men returned to their marks.

The next bout went to Poe who hammered at Ben until he slid across his line. The third went to Ben who danced lightly on his feet, his blade a swishing sliver of light, and struck Poe across the chest. His supporters groaned and Ben’s surged to their feet, a smattering of clapping filling the room.

Ben raised in his hands in triumph and he shook his shoulders. His mind had focused only on their fight.

“Pfft, you’ve only won two, Solo. It ain’t over yet,” Poe called mockingly, sweeping his sweat covered hair from his face. Several women sighed and one rushed over to dab his face with her handkerchief. Poe smiled sweetly and kissed her knuckles and Ben made a face.

“Are you here to woo or to fight?,” he teased.

“Listen pup I am talented enough to do both. You may learn something about how to woo a lady from me yet,” Poe taunted. Both men moved into fighting stance and tapped their sword tips together. Ben moved forward aggressively, sword flashing as he struck again and again at Poe’s chest, Poe deftly sweeping his sword in front of him.

“You see, you must be elegant, like this,” Poe panted, blocking Ben’s blade before lunging forward, ducking under Ben’s sword, to rest his point on Ben’s chest. “And tap lightly thus,” he coached, a teasing glint in his eye.

A laugh rippled through the crowd and Ben flushed. He bowed mockingly at Poe and returned to his spot.

“I shall always be by your side, milord,” Bazine murmured, coming up to him with a swish of skirts. She held out a wine goblet and Ben waved it away. He gave her a thin lipped smile.

“See, Ben? That is not how you treat a lady,” Poe said, walking over with an exaggerated swagger. The men began to call out at him, causing several ladies to blush and the younger women to blink in confusion. Poe took the the goblet from Bazine and bowed, picking up her hand, and peppering light kisses all over it.

“This bout is made radiant by your presence,” Poe fawned and several men groaned. Bazine batted her eyelashes but shot a panicked look at Phasma. Ben frowned and watched Phasma raise one elegant brow as Poe sipped from the goblet. Phasma raised her hand and moved forward, taking the goblet from him.

“You’ve not yet earned this, Dameron. Your last two shots have been cheap. Let’s see if you can beat our majesty with the gloves off,” Phasma taunted and the crowd gasped excitedly. Ben stared at her, gears whirring in his mind, before realizing the crowd was waiting on him. He plastered a grin on his face.

“You are too kind, general,” he said.

“I know,” she answered and the crowd guffawed.  He and Poe returned to their places and he noticed Poe shaking his head.

“You alright?,” he called.

“Yeah a sudden headache.”

“Perhaps I’m too much for you and you should withdraw? I know how exercise can weaken you old men,” Ben drawled. He saw Finn start forward in the corner of his eye and Rey walking hurriedly toward him. He watched as Rey passed a goblet to Finn who nodded.

“If he is too old, then I would like to offer him this wine,” Finn interjected. Without permission, he strode over and in a hushed voice, ordered Poe to drink it. Poe took a swallow and cleared his throat loudly.

“Thank you, Lady Rey. You are the very definition of kindness and loveliness,” Poe stated, shooting Ben a dark look. Rey blushed and lifted her chin and Ben observed several men clustering around her, offering her compliments and chocolates. His heart jolted in pain and he bit back the growl in his throat as one man pushed a strand of hair from Rey’s face. He vowed to take that man’s hand the next chance he got, watching as these men fawned all over his Rey. His.

He could feel Poe’s steady gaze on him and he shook his head, turning to face the older man. Poe lifted a brow as if to say--told you--and held up his sword to salute.

“En garde,” he called.

“Allez!,” Ben shouted and he surged forward. The men raced up and down the strip, their swords moving swiftly, unable to be distinguished from one another. He blocked Poe’s attacks furiously and performed a rapid appel-lunge, his foot stamping the ground to startle Poe. Poe half retreated and Ben pressed his advantage. Poe drove his saber forward and Ben swirled his blade around it, pushing it aside and thrust upward. The sword flew from Poe’s hand and Ben  rested his blade against Poe’s throat.

“I win,” he panted and Poe wheezed his consent. “Take that, old man.” The crowd roared their approval. Phasma raised Ben’s hands and announced him the winner. Poe nodded weakly and went over to shake Ben’s hand. Ben blinked through the sweat dripping down his face and gasped.

“Why are you so white?,” he demanded. “I wasn’t that rough.”

“Dizzy…,” Poe moaned before he pitched into Ben’s arms. The crowd screamed and there was a rapid flight to the doors. Death hovered around Poe’s face and Ben tumbled to the ground, gripping his friend tightly.

“You cannot leave me,” he whispered furiously. He felt someone kneel beside him and looked up to see Rey pressing a cool cloth to Poe’s forehead.

“He won’t. I gave him something which will counteract most of the effects,” she murmured quietly to him.

“What effects?,” he snarled.

“Bazine poisoned the goblet,” Rey steadily replied, working to wipe off Poe’s face. “She has been taking foxglove from your mother’s garden.”

“Can it kill him?”

“In large amounts, yes. But I gave him an antidote. He only took one swallow so he should be fine. You can pass it off as exhaustion,” she explained. She waved over two servants and ordered a stretcher. Ben numbly realized that he should have been doing so. He quickly issued other orders and followed Rey and Poe to Poe’s chambers. Rey aided in stripping Poe of his shirt and Ben’s protest lodged in his throat as he watched her dispassionately sponge bathe him and administer more medicine.  

Poe’s eyelids fluttered and he moaned.

“What happened?,” he slurred.

“You were poisoned,” Rey stated sharply. “Never drink anything from Bazine.” He groaned and his eyes slid closed again. Rey rested her hand on his head and nodded.

“His fever is gone.”

“Rey,” Ben began, moving forward to touch her. Sher jerked her shoulder away and arose quickly, speaking quietly to a servant. The servant nodded and hurried out of the room. They were alone now.

Ben folded his hands and looked at the floor. Dejection and pain throbbed deep within him and he knew she must feel the same.

He spoke quickly: “It was all an act and I’m sorry. I know I was foolish and I should have told you and I was cruel.”

“Too cruel,” Rey snapped. “Country manners? Did you know that would get out? How many men would approach me and try to grab my breasts or my quinny? They think I’m an easy woman!” Ben flushed red and heat surged through him, fists clenching tightly.

“Who did that?”

“Does it matter?,” Rey snarled. “You may have a plan to find whoever is trying to destroy your country but did you have to drag me down with it?!?” Ben sobered at the rage in her voice and sucked in his bottom lip. He fell to his knees and looked up at her.

“I never meant to hurt you so deeply or make you game for other men,” he rushed, sorrow thick in his voice. Rey wavered for a moment before looking away. “I don’t deserve you Rey but you are the love of my life. If it takes every last day I have to make up for this, I will. I will do anything that you ask. You are the one my heart pines for. You and only you. The only thing that I have been clinging to the past couple of days is that you are the truest light in my kingdom. You are my unwavering guidepost. I wanted to rush into Hux’s chamber and kill him. I know, I know he murdered my father!” Rey gasped at this, hand flying to her mouth, and Ben continued: “But I knew you wouldn’t like it. You are virtue in an idealized form of beauty. You grace any room in which you enter. You bring joy to all around you. You are the smartest woman I know and that includes my mother. You are everything to me, Rey. If I lose you…” he paused and swallowed thickly, aware of the tears pricking at his eyes, aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks. He rose and cupped her face between his hands, gazing into her hazel eyes, shimmering in the firelight from her tears.

“I don’t know how to go forward with you,” he whispered. “But I know that I don’t deserve you.” Rey sniffed and he thumbed away her tears, kissing her cheeks tenderly. She pulled away from him, gently though.

“I don’t know how to forgive such a hurt,” she said honestly and Ben’s pain flared, his chest aching from the rawness, from a growing sense of emptiness. His conscience screamed at him for his mistakes. He had lost her and he deserved it. He nodded and moved away, Rey reaching out to grab his wrist. “But I am willing to try if you are.” His mouth dropped open as joy zinged through him. She continued: “I need complete honesty from you. No more games. I know you’ve got something planned but I am to be a part of it. And I need assurances.”

“Assurances to what?,” Ben replied, heart brimming with anticipation.

“Your heart. You just said many lovely things but how do I know that they are true? That they aren’t more lies to bring me around?,” Rey asked, her voice thick with pain. Ben could see how she shied away and the wound was opened afresh.

“Just give her the ring already,” groaned Poe and they both started. Rey giggled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her gown. Ben smiled at the action, cherishing how she would never quite grow out of her wild ways. But while he was gone, the slightly awkward girl had been replaced with a graceful, clever woman.

“I was afraid that when I returned you would be already engaged,” Ben stated. “So for my short stay here, I had planned to ask for your hand. Well, ask Obi-Wan.”

“He’ll never agree.”

“Secret marriage,” Poe chimed in and Ben snarled.

“You wanna do it?”

“I’d do it a helluva lot faster,” Poe replied, sitting up and taking a swallow of the water by his table. His color was better and he grinned cheekily, if weakly, at Rey. “He’s been practicing for weeks now. We know a minister and everything.”

“To whisk me off my feet for a marriage where? Gretna Green?,” Rey teased but her face was glowing. Hope fluttered within Ben and he reached into a pouch to pull out the ring. It was a simple band, silver and gold twined together, with several sapphires clustered together to form a flower. He knelt and picked up her hand.

“Rey of Kenobi, in the worst circumstances ever, allow me the honor of becoming your husband. I pledge my kingdom, my friendship, my life to you and you alone. All that I have is yours. I entreat you to make the happiest of men and I will devote my every day to bringing you happiness.” He rushed through the practiced words and he heard Poe groan. Rey however sobbed once and clutched his hands. He rose and kissed her deeply, moaning slightly as she wound her fingers through his dark locks. He tugged her closed to him and kissed her forehead.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no,” she answered and he chuckled. “But this is too risky a venture now with the kingdom in flux.”

“She’s too good for you,” Poe stated flatly and Ben glared at him.

“You know this is not how I imagined this going,” he growled, gesturing for Poe to leave. Rey giggled.

“Poe’s my witness. You’re stuck with me,” she replied and Ben sighed deeply. Poe chuckled and flopped back into bed.

“You two are ridiculous. Get out of here and celebrate. There’s a secret passage between our rooms,” Poe ordered, pulling the sheets up. “I’m going to live another day.” Ben took Rey’s hand and lead her to a panel in the corner. But then Poe sat up.

“She’s right you know. You should keep this a secret. They will only use her against you.” Ben tightened his grip and Rey nodded.

“He’s right. But I have a plan.”

“Of course you do,” Poe crooned and Ben frowned.

“Don’t flirt with my wife,” he said crossly.

“Not your wife yet. Plenty of time for me to woo her away,” Poe cheerfully countered and Rey laughed. Ben’s heart constricted at the sound. He had not heard that sound from her in days and he swore to make her laugh every day.

“Finn would be sorely disappointed,” Rey teased and Poe shrugged. “But my plan is this--people are aware that Ben and I are close. Let them think that he is upset because I have refused his advances. This gives him a cover to act strangely, protects me from his prior comments, while investigating our principal players.”

“Hux and Bazine,” Ben stated and Rey made a funny face.

“I would also include Phasma in that list,” she said slowly and Ben nodded, trusting her completely.

“How do we convince everyone that I’m mad at your refusal?,” he asked and Rey grinned.

“Oh, I’ve got quite the plan.”

 

The next morning, the rumors madness of Prince Ben Solo was spreading like wildfire throughout the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest assured that Ben's groveling is not over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do Act 2, Scene 1, here, a trembling Rey recounting a distracted Hamlet, er, Ben, coming into her room, doublet undone.   
> The madness begun.   
> And this is before he tumbles her into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It does get more explicit by the end so if that's not your cup of tea, you can stop reading after Rey goes to Ben's rooms.

Obi-Wan puffed his pipe, teething the end with a hard clack, as he enjoyed the quiet evening. The wind fluttered the long curtains as he turned the page of the book he was reading. The sweet smell of the roses on the balcony wafted on the breeze, the sky slashes of orange and violet as the blood red sun was setting. He savored these moments; they were infrequent after the death of Han. 

As he took a long draw on his pipe, the door to his rooms were flung open.  He gaped as his granddaughter stumbled into the room, her long hair a mess down her back, and her eyes wide with confusion and fear. Once more, she wore only her nightgown, her robe loose around her. Obi-wan sprang to his feet and ran to his child. 

“My dear! What happened?”

“My lord, he came to me,” she stammered. 

“Who did?,” Obi-wan demanded, searching for his sabre. 

“My lord, Ben Solo. I was sitting my room, reading and sewing, when he came into my room. His doublet all undone, his hair so wild!,” Rey exclaimed. Obi-wan frowned and clutched her to him, soothing her brow. 

She continued: “He walked toward me and he grabbed my wrists, staring as if he were an artist wanting to paint my picture. He sighed several times, shaking his head side to side before undoing my hair and asking for a piece of it to remember me by.” She turned her round eyes to him. “Whatever can it mean grandfather?”

“It means that we must speak to the queen at once,” Obi-wan told her grimly. Rey stiffened. 

“But why? I don’t want….I don’t want Leia to think that I am a loose woman,” she hissed. Obi-wan patted her arm.

“She knows you too well and this just further proves my point!”

“Sir?”

“I told her that I thought that Ben was perhaps love-sick. Your conversations with Hux, your easy relationship with Finn. You’ve been ignoring him as requested yes?” Rey nodded quickly. “Then that’s it. Grief plus the loss of your love has driven him mad.” He strode toward the door, strapping his sabre to his side. “I will speak to Leia at once.”

A loud shriek sounded outside the hallway. Obi-wan jerked it open to see servants rushing toward the other end. He hurried after them, expecting Rey to stay in the room. Some servants were shoving others away, blockading a door, and Finn spied Obi-wan from the end of the hallway. He jogged toward him. 

“My lord, it would be best if Rey did not see this.” Obi-wan turned to see Rey running, hair streaming behind her and her cheeks flushed. 

“Rey! Return to your chambers at once!,” he barked. 

“Is there something wrong, Finn?,” she asked breathlessly as she came to a stop. Finn shook his head and shot Obi-wan a panicked look. Obi-wan drew himself upright.

“Child, you must do as you’re told,” he snapped. At that moment two servants ran by laughing.

“Such a sight! Ben Solo hanging from a chandelier!”

“And naked as the day he was born, no less!”

“Such a sight for the ladies!,” one snarked as they ran past. Rey paled and Finn grasped her arm, dragging her back to her room. Obi-wan snarled and dashed into the ballroom, skidding to a halt at the sight that greeted him. 

Ben Solo, in all of his naked glory, was hanging on to the chandelier, swinging back and forth. Several women servants could not stop laughing and pointing while their men tried to cover their eyes. Obi-wan caught several jealous glances. Ben wore a paper crown on his head and body paint in odd swirls on his long limbs. 

“Benjamin Solo! Get down at once!,” Obi-wan hollered. 

“For we are but made of dust, and made of dust are we! What hardly matters as we do what as I do to thee!,” Ben cried gleefully, legs kicking in the air. 

“Such nonsense!,” Obi-wan growled. He marched over to the rope holding the chandelier and snapped quick directions at a servant who quickly unwound most of the rope. 

“Ben! I’m giving you a second warning. After this, onto your ass you go!,” Obi-wan warned. Ben crowed like a rooster and cycled his legs, spinning in a circle. 

“What does anything matter?,” he cried. Obi-wan shook his head and nodded at the servant. The chandelier fell rapidly to the floor, the servant jerking hard at the last minute just as Ben’s feet scraped the ground. Two soldiers ran up and tackled Ben to the floor. Obi-wan strode over and stared down at Ben’s laughing, mocking face. 

“Take him to his room. Give him a sedative,” he ordered. “And do not let anyone hear of this. Grief has driven him mad.”  The servants shot him skeptical look as they did what they were told. Obi-wan was grateful to smell whiskey on Ben’s breath, an excuse already springing to mind. 

 

Finn closed the door and rounded on Rey, his face stern.

“Okay, I wasn’t born yesterday, Rey. What’s going on?”

“What do you mean, Finn? It seems as if the heir to the crown has gone bonkers,” Rey replied. Finn snorted and shook his head. 

“He seemed fine when you were with him in Poe’s room. When you kicked everyone out of his room, you were in there for a long time.” Rey stared at him shocked, her lips pressed together. 

“Are you spying on me?,” she demanded in a clipped voice. Finn drew up straight and gazed down at her.

“You and I both know that something funny is going on here, Rey. Han didn’t just die of any old illness. And Hux assuming that role? Shoving Ben back? He stole his crown and Ben’s not stupid enough not to notice.”

“I hardly think he’s stupod at all,” she rejoined frigidly. Finn’s brows knitted together and he scanned her, eyes lingering on a small ring on the third finger of her left hand. He inhaled sharply.

“Should I kneel?,” he asked lowly. Rey drew back.

“What?”

“You’re obviously going to be his bride. I’ve seen Ben toying with that ring while I’ve been on errands for your grandfather. That makes you the next queen.” He stared at her intently, his dark eyes imploring her. “I will swear my fealty to you, Rey. Tell me, please. What is going on?” Rey bit her lip and looked away. They stood together in silence, tension growing thicker between them as she warred between her heart and her intellect. 

A compromise was reached. “Whatever I tell you will be in absolute secrecy,” she said in a low voice. Finn gave a jerky nod before looking around. He grabbed her by the elbow and hustled her into her grandfather’s library, making a beeline for the huge grandfather clock in the very back. To her surprise, he opened the front half of it to reveal a small wooden closet, enough for two people. He pushed her inside and closed the door.

She could hear the whirring and clicking of the clock and smiled. Light filtered in through small holes poked in at the top but it was almost completely dark. 

“Clever,” she admitted.

“Your grandfather was a general and a spy,” Finn pointed out. “He has a lot of wisdom and knowledge to give.” 

“Not to me. I’m just a girl,” Rey replied almost bitterly. Finn shrugged, the movement tight in the enclosed space.

“Wait and see,” was all he said. Then he paused and Rey cleared her throat. 

“When Ben arrived he said that he suspected foul play afoot. Then Han died. And someone tried to poison Poe today. Except it was meant for Ben and Poe drank the poison instead.”

“Who brought the drink?”

“Bazine.” Finn huffed at the news, eyes downcast, roving. Rey recognized the look as him thinking furiously.

“We are going to distract the crowds, let them think Ben is mad. Meanwhile Poe and I will observe and report back to Ben.”

“Is the naked thing part of your plan?”

“That and he is in love with me,” Rey explained with a giggle. “He owes me for the way he slandered me at dinner.” Finn chuckled and shook his head. 

“You should let me look at Hux and Phasma,” he said finally. “I know we’re thinking Hux--don’t protest--because he was only here a few months before Han got sick. But I dunno. Something seems off.”

“You think Hux is dedicated to Leia?,” Rey inquired. 

“No I think he’s dedicated to himself but he’s also not an idiot. He would seize an opportunity,” Finn replied quickly. “So I’ll check them out and report my suspicious to Poe.”

“And I’m to the solarium with Bazine tomorrow,” Rey groaned. “I hate embroidery.” Finn snorted and Rey sighed before shooting her best friend a quick grin. “The ring’s pretty obvious, huh?” They dissolved into laughter and Rey felt her heart lighten. Having her best friend beside her would ease the investigation and the pressures she felt. She and Ben were not facing this alone. 

 

A few hours later, as darkness had fully settled around the castle and stars winked in the midnight mantle above, Rey slid out of her bed and into the hallway outside her rooms. She padded softly, rolling her feet as Finn instructed her, until she found the secret passageway. Swiftly surveying the hallway, she slid in and spied the candle in the sliver of light as the panel remained open. She struck the match and lit the candle, closing the panel, before continuing down the tight passageway. She paused frequently, listening intently for any footsteps behind her.

After several twists and turns, she arrived at the room. Ben had marked it with an X and she tapped three times then twice per the code. The panel slid open and Ben stared sleepily down at her. Rey stepped back, trying not to gasp. 

She hadn’t seen Ben naked. Oh she had longed to, especially after she had proposed the idea, but they had decided it wasn’t the best idea. It wouldn’t be proper and she had a reputation to maintain. But as Ben stood before her, clad only in thin short breeches, his hair a wild cloud around his head, his chest thoroughly defined with his hips jutting outward, her heart pounded in her chest. She bit her lip as he beckoned her into the room. 

“They drugged me,” he said groggily, sagging down on to the bed. Rey looked around for a chair but the closest was by the fireplace in the opposite direction. Ben seemed to glean her thoughts because he hooked his hand around her wrist and dragged her to the bed.

“Ben!,” she protested and he silenced her with a kiss. It wasn’t like any of the previous ones but it harkened back to their fumblings before he left. But this, this wasn’t a fumble. This was slow and tender, his tongue insistent as he coaxed her lips apart. 

Rey felt her skin grow flushed as he cradled her to him. She shivered as the tip of his tongue tasted hers, tentative and unsure, before plunging in, kissing her fully. Rey pressed her thighs together, unsure of the strange fluttery feeling in her belly and between her legs. She half-remembered nascent sensations before but nothing like this fire that spread up her spine and the tightening in her lower belly. She wound her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her, his chest hard against her breasts.

She was wearing only her robe and nightgown and Ben seemed fully aware as he began to knead her hip. He tugged at her robe belt, flipping a panel open, and pulled her gown up, his palm hot against her thigh.

“Ben,” she panted between kisses. “We shouldn’t.”

“You’re my wife,” he insisted, nibbling her bottom lip. She sighed and squirmed in his arms. He tightened them once and with a groan, let go. She scooted back on the bed, drawing her knees up and draping her skirts fully around them. Ben flopped back into the bed and she curiously eyed the odd pitch in his breeches. 

“Finn’s figured some of it out,” she confessed, “So I brought him in. He’s going to be working with Poe.” Ben put his hand over his face, breathing heavily, but said nothing. Rey leaned over him, poking his shoulder to see if he were alright. He sprang up, caging her in his arms, and rolling her underneath him. He propped himself up by his elbows, grinning foolishly, and kissing her cheeks with light little pecks. 

“Ben, we’re gonna get caught,” she whined. 

Ben smirked. “If that’s you’re only complaint, then just don’t be loud.” He lowered his head to her throat and began to place slow, suckling kisses along her skin. Rey clutched at him, eyes widening as desire bubbled up within her. He languorously explored the delicate skin along the column of her throat and her collarbone, swirling his tongue in hollow of her throat, before tugging her robe down. 

“Up or down, can’t you decide?,” she breathlessly asked. Ben slid down her body, kissing a trail to the valley between her breasts.

“I’ve waited years to see how you filled out,” he growled. “I don’t think I can wait anymore, wife.” He shot her a dark look. “Especially since I endured men and women laughing at me all night.” A wide smile spread across Rey’s face and  Ben chuffed, shaking his head. 

“You’ve got more to make up for,”she vowed and Ben sighed. 

“And I will, starting now,” he promised. “I’m going to make you feel good.” Rey cocked a brow at his claim as he skated his palm up her sides to cup her breast. Breath hitching in her chest, she watched as he kneaded her flesh, pressing kisses along the sides and sweeping his tongue along the underside of her tits. A moan escaped her lips and her belly tightened, a tingling between her legs. She shifted underneath him and Ben stopped her, laying a heavy palm against her sex. Rey cried out in shock, cut short as Ben drew her breast into his mouth. 

He took the whole thing in, engulfing her in silky heat, and her back arched, curving herself against him to take more. He slowly withdrew to scrape his teeth over her rosy nipple. Rey whined and he curled his fingers against her sex, one long digit slowly circling her sensitive flesh. He kissed around her breasts again and she moaned, drawing one leg up and around his waist.

“No, Rey,” he ground out gutturally. “Not yet.” 

“I want to explore your hardness,” she whispered and Ben shuddered above her. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he pleaded, fingers leaving her cunt to glide up her thigh. “I want this, I do, but not yet. I couldn’t last long and I want it to be just right.” She nodded and he rose to his knees, dipping his finger against her damp nightgown. She yanked it up and he stared at her sex for the first time. She bit her lip, wondering if it looked alright before he swore.

“I’m not going to make it until our wedding day,” he muttered. She arched a brow, aware of a heavy heat building against her spine. It was a strange sensation, at once both insistent but heady, and Ben seemed to understand. He dragged the rough pads of his fingers against her wet folds and Rey quivered, aflame at the illicitness of it all. 

“It’s alright,”he soothed. “Trust me.” She gulped as he stroked her cunt with a feather light touch. He lay on his arm beside her, kissing her brow, her cheeks, long drawn out sweeps of his tongue against her lower lip, her tongue delving into his mouth curiously, and he parted her below, brushing his thumb against a hard nub at the apex of her thighs. Rey’s cry was swallowed by his kisses and she felt drunk, intoxicated, spiraling into a hazy light. 

Ben continued to gently explore her, grazing his finger languidly until he swirled he lightly fondled her throbbing clit. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he groaned, skimming her sopping folds. He repeated the motions, paying more attention to her bud, one hand reaching up to squeeze and knead her breast. 

Rey was lost then, a loud cry ripped from her throat as her skin burned and her vision whited. She blinked hard several times, chest heaving, her arms tingling and she gazed at Ben, stunned. He kissed the tip of her nose before nuzzling her neck, pulling her nightgown down. 

“My princess,” he murmured, tucking her head underneath his chin. 

“What was that?,” Rey asked dreamily. She was unsure of what happened,waves of pleasure still rippling through her body.  Drowsiness was overtaking her and she snuggled closer to Ben. 

“Hopefully the first of many,” Ben replied. But Rey couldn’t answer, fast asleep in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens and there is more death.

Rey stared at herself in the looking glass, trying to spot any difference. Her cheeks grew warm as she thought about the pleasures Ben elicited from her last night--the way her body had trembled under his ministrations and the safety she had felt cradled in his arms. She twisted the ring around her finger, suddenly envisioning a future. When she was younger, awkwardly kissing Ben for the first time in the orchard, lips carrying them forward on a swirl of emotions that they could not understand. She had never imagined this, something deeper and more meaningful. 

She had thought he would be a childhood love and then they would grow apart.

Now,suddenly, he was declaring his love for her and setting them on a path.

Whatever came of their investigations, they would have to decide together. 

Rey straightened her shoulders and quit her daydreaming. She finished dressing and, gathering her embroidery, headed for the solarium. There were several in the castle, but there was only one known as the solarium. It was in the queen’s wing and where her ladies in waiting, often daughters of nobles, and courtiers gathered to chat. Rey was often invited to be part of the queen’s entourage and frequently assisted Leia, especially in the library. Leia did not enjoy the solarium but it was a useful place for gossip.

And that’s what Rey needed. She feverently hoped Bazine would be there. 

She was disappointed when she strolled in to see that the woman was not. She smiled brightly at the other women in the light airy space and took a seat next to Jess Pava, clad in a beautiful blue and white gown with an orange flower  Servants walked in and out, bearing trays of sweetmeats and bright fruits, ale and wines. The room buzzed with the low murmur of voices and in the corner, three young women giggled as they tried out new dance steps. 

“You’re not gonna fool anyone with that,” Jess greeted. She nodded at the same piece of fabric that Rey had been working on for weeks. Stitches were crooked and different tints of threads were woven together. It  was slightly better than Rey’s sampler. Without hesitating, Jess switched out a swath of her fabric with one of Rey’s and patted Rey’s knee. 

“Take the stitches out of that. One of the queen’s seamstresses made an error,” Jess kindly explained. Grumbling, Rey bent over the cream colored cloth and began picking out the threads. But she realized the genius of Jess’ move when she realized that while she bent over the cloth, no one was really looking at her and were chatting amiably around them. 

She tortured herself with useless palace gossip although she was surprised to hear that Lord Thanisson finally consented to his daughter’s marriage to a mere knight. A love match, the ladies said, sighing blissfully, as they recounted the simple ceremony the young woman was planning. 

Finally, after what seemed like an interminable time, Bazine sauntered into the room, hips swaying, her dark fabric swishing loudly across the floor. Rey’s glance flickered up to follow the woman and Jess lay a hand on her knee.

“Careful,” the other woman whispered, tapping Rey. “Hand me a mug of ale so no one thinks oddly of this.” Puzzled, Rey did as she told, and leaned forward to hand Jess her drink. Jess tipped her head just so her lips brushed Rey’s ear.

“Let Ben know that we stand with him. If he sees an orange flower, it means we stand with our true king.” Jess’s voice was low and Rey forced herself not to react as surprise flooded her. A resistance. She struggled hard not to barrage Jess with questions. 

“Hux has increased the taxes without informing the queen. He has goons going out and beating people until they can pay all they have,” Jess informed her. “Phasma will be returning soon with the loot.”

“I’m surprised Phasma would do his bidding. And that she isn’t out on the front dealing with Snoke,” Rey replied frostily. 

“She seems to do whatever Hux tells her.” 

“I thought the king chose her because she had a mind of her own.” 

“We are not all what we seem,” Jess smirked. She nodded toward Bazine. “She often sits by the window alone. Sometimes Countess Sinclair sits with her but more often than not, she is alone.”

“Alienates all the women.”

“Thinks she’s above us. Of course,” a teasing glint entered Jess’s eye, “some could say that about Kenobi’s granddaughter who avoids us.”

“I just….I just….,” Rey spluttered, cheeks flushing red. “I am terrible at this!”

“I know. Luckily, I don’t think Ben wants you stitching handkerchiefs.” Jess winked at her friend. “A few servants saw you slipping down the hallways early this morning. You should try to leave Ben’s room before dawn.” Rey clicked her jaw shut, grinding her teeth together. 

“Who else knows?,” she demanded shrilly.

“No one. Poe paid them to be quiet.” Rey blew out her breath. 

“Well, that’s one lesson learned,” Rey muttered and Jess patted her hand. 

“There is no one else that we would have as our queen,” Jess concurred and Rey blanched. 

“Does everyone know?”

“Ben doesn’t do well at hiding his expression. And you need to do better at looking upset that he favors you and is going mad because you refused him.” Rey blew out her breath and bowed her head. She had avoided Ben most of the day yesterday but she needed to look upset here in the solarium. This room was one of the fastest ways to spread gossip and she was wasting it. Seizing the opportunity, she closed her eyes, emitted a sob, and laid her head on Jess’s shoulder.

Jess picked up on it immediately and began patting her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?,” a baroness inquired.

“The stress with the young prince is getting to her,” Jess whispered loudly. The other women clucked sadly. 

“He is quite mad for her, pretty thing. But Kenobi would never allow it,”  a lady commented. 

“She is just the daugher of a knight,” one woman pointed out and another shushed her. 

“I think she’s an idiot.” Bazine’s clear voice rang across the room and Rey lifted her head to meet the other woman’s coolly assessing gaze. “A prince is in love with you. A real woman does not shirk from an opportunity but seizes it.”

“I suppose not all of us think about what lies between our legs,” Rey snapped. A gasp went through the collective and Bazine rose from her seat, gazing imperiously at the younger woman. Bazine was lithe with dark glittering eyes and black hair crowned with gauzy ivory silk. Rey eyed her warily, feeling like a poor country cousin in her simple mauve gown, as Bazine approached her. 

“Little girl, you know nothing of men. They compliment your mind so that they may capture your quinny.” She bared her teeth in an approximation of a smile. 

“Lady Bazie!,” a countess admonished. Rey held up her hand.

“No, let her speak.”She offered her own razor edged smile. “Please, lady continue to spout your wisdom.”

“If the prince wants you in his bed, take it. Learn what secrets you can. And hold them dear as they are your leverage in the world.”

“Blackmail,” Rey replied pleasantly as if sharing recipe tips. 

“You may call it that. But information is power. A woman cannot take power by force. She must take it by other means.

“Do you mean like poison? After all, my lady, right after you offered his highness a drink which Poe then took, Captain Dameron fell immediately ill.” A small outcry went up and Bazine feigned shock.

“I had no idea! I will pay my respects at once.”

“I would suggest he lets you in only when he’s surrounded by guards.”

“And that, little girl, is the power of a woman. Feared so much that a man will only speak to her at the point of a blade.”

“And why would I want that? Why would any woman?”

“Do you honestly think that you will have value when Tenel Djo marries his highness?,” Bazine sparred. “Take what you can now and use it.”

“This is bad advice, Rey,” another lady hedged. “I am shocked at her brazenness.” 

“I respect her honesty. Tell me, Bazine, were you not at Snoke’s court in the last several months?” Eyes widened and several courtiers stepped closer to hear the conversation. 

“And if I were?”

“I would find it mighty interesting that once you returned King Han fell ill. And now suddenly Poe. I imagine his highness would find it interesting too,” Rey said simply. Bazine blushed, lips pressing together. 

“It’s easy to turn a man’s head and whisper such things when your hands are elsewhere. After all, was the prince not in your rooms last night while you were in your dressing gown? Proclaiming his love? That’s what your grandfather has been saying,” Bazine coyly riposted. The other women shot Rey a calculating look. As Rey opened her mouth to respond, the doors opened and the queen strode in, head held high. Leia headed straight for Rey and gathered her hands between her own.

“My dear, I have just heard the news. Please come with me to the library so that we may talk freely,” Leia said regally, aware of all eyes on her. Rey followed her out, Bazine glaring holes into her back. 

Leia tucked Rey’s arm under her own. “You are a fair beauty, Rey, and always close to my Ben. Tell me, has he really declared his love for you? Obi-wan was all aflutter this morning.” Rey looked away. 

“He did, your majesty.”

“Ah, and you refused him.”

“Well, you did remember how he was at the dinner,” Rey pointed out. 

“He is a foolish young man. He accused Hux of sleeping with me this morning,” Leia remarked. “Hux is merely a colleague until Ben can prove he is ready. With these escapades, it seems as if he is not.”

“Forgive me, but I would think that Ben has been through alot lately.”

“And a king must not waver. He must show strength in times of uncertainty, not swing nakedly from a chandelier,” Leia replied with mirth. “I hear all the kitchens are atwitter about him.” Rey blushed furiously and looked away. Leia paused outside her library and paused, taking Rey’s chin in a firm grip. 

“You are a beautiful young woman, Rey. Perhaps entertain him some. It may take his head off his father’s death. Grief does not become the young.” 

“As your majesty wishes,” Rey bobbed a curtsey as Leia nodded and entered the library. Rey thought furiously about what Leia actually wanted when she heard the solarium door open. Rey pressed herself behind a column and watched Bazine exit, walking purposefully down the corridor. Grinning to herself, Rey slipped out of her shoes, picking them up, and quietly followed, keeping to the shadows.

Bazine marched down to first floor and headed to the east side. Rey frowned as she headed toward quarters reserved for Phasma. Bazine knocked boldly on the door and it swung open to reveal Phasma, stripped down to a simple shift with her damp hair plastered to her head. Phasma gestured her for to enter and shut the door. 

Rey crept toward the door, kneeling to listen at the keyhole. 

“I have done all that I can!,” Bazine was crying shrilly. 

“Then you are finished,” Phasma replied coolly. A loud smack sounded and Rey strained to hear the words as they grew muffled. 

“I expect to be rewarded!,” Bazine snapped and something clattered on the floor. Rey heard footfalls on the wooden floor and scrambled back, ducking behind a tapestry. The door opened and Bazine stomped out.

“You are a pig, Phasma. No wonder no man wants you!,”  Bazine seethed.

“A woman’s worth is measured in more than men’s approval,” Phasma calmly said. Bazine shook a finger in her face.

“You think you’ve got me. But I know the truth about you!,” she crowed. “And I’m not afraid to use it!” She whirled around and strode down the hallway. Rey held her breath as Phasma stared after the other woman. Phasma returned to her room and after a few moments, Rey stole from her place and hurried out into the busier areas of the palace. 

Where she found servants chasing Ben around as he tried to get everyone to dance with him.

“We must make merry!, he shouted. Rey stood back and clasped her hands in front of her. 

“Sir, you must calm down!,” Finn was shouting. 

“Yes, I insist as well,” Hux added, walking in from the gardens. He stared coldly at Ben and Rey swore the room’s temperature dropped several degrees. He offered a thin lipped smile to Ben.

“My dear son--”

“I’m not your son,” Ben interjected. Hux blinked several times.

“Benjamin,” he began again.

“Your highness, actually. I do outrank you, despite you schmoozing my mother.” The servants gasped and Ben glared at Hux. 

“You should not talk about the queen in such a manner.”

“And you should not galvanize around this palace in such a manner. Do you think it is your playground ?”

“Unlike some of us, I attend cabinet meetings and war councils. And where are you? Flirting with maidens and cavorting with whores!” Hux’s face grew whiter with anger.

“I know no such whores in this castle unless, if course, you would like to recommend some?,” Ben shot back. 

“You presume much,” Hux growled.

“As do you, a false crown upon your false head.” Hux inhaled sharply through his nose and gestured for two guards. 

“Escort his highness back to his rooms. See that he stays there. He is obviously unwell.”

“No need for an escort, your redheadness. I have other things to attend to.” Ben swept past Hux, head held high in the air, as he marched out into the gardens. Hux glared after him, cheeks crimson, and fists clenched tightly. Rey watched all in amazement and  started as Phasma brushed past her.

“Excuse me,” Phasma said, inclining her head. Rey stammered her apologies as the taller woman strode past and stopped in front of Hux. They spoke softly together for a few moments before Hux offered her his arm and they headed up the stairs. 

“That was interesting,” Finn remarked, coming to stand by Rey. Rey held herself back from jumping and shook her head. 

“Today has been interesting,” she replied. 

Later that night, as Rey read in her room, her grandfather came to give her news.

Bazine Netal had been found murdered in her rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these chapters are passing the Bechdel test. 
> 
> There's probably another 2 or 3 chapters before we end. I'm excited to hear who think the murderer is


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter featuring intrigue, Rey and Hux exchanging insults and bad first time sex. Prolly not NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jinga and to The Afterglow, who were asking for the next chapter. Thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoy it. It features insults, intrigue, and a first time scene between Rey and Ben. NSFW for blow jobs, first time sex, and body parts. 
> 
> Tip o the hat to Sansacat for sanity checking the whole thing. Any mistakes are mine. Sansacat also made a cool aesthetic thats over on my Tumblr. Ideally, we'll finish this up in the next few chapters as the plot becomes uncovered.

 

The guards stomped out of Bazine’s rooms, boots loud on the marble floors. Rey emerged from where she had hidden behind a tapestry and, glancing around quickly, entered the room.

They had left it a mess. Tables toppled over, linens strewn along the floor, dresses half hanging out of the closets. Rey bypassed them all to the little area where Bazine completed her toilet. She sat down at the small neat table and looked at the undisturbed make up and perfumes. Bazine was a fastidious room and often wore the best and most vibrant colors, the loudest perfumes that overpowered the room. Rey sniffed at some of the bottles, brows lifting that the subtle scent of some of them.

Perhaps not all the time, she thought, as she lifted up a box of make up. Inside were little tins of rogues, ranging from the palest petal pinks to the blaring siren red. Rey shifted through them, cocking one ear toward the door for any approaching sound. She pushed the box aside and rummaged through the drawers, examining the odds and ends of Bazine’s beauty products. Sighing, she slumped in the chair. She was sure if there was anything hidden it would be here. 

There was a loud clatter by the door and Rey froze, breath bated, knuckles whitening in her fabric. A moment later a cat strolled in, nose high in the air and she exhaled gustily, turning to rest her head in her hands.

And then she noticed it. The looking glass was thicker than it ought to be, the back slightly oddly incongruous with the rest of the furniture. Quickly standing, Rey ran her fingers along the side.

“Ah ha!,” she breathed as her fingers quickly found a small divot. She pressed her nail in it and there was a little click. A part of the wood popped out and Rey drew it out fully. It was a small little drawer with a wooden clasp where one could store letters. Inside were several letters and Rey pulled them out, rapidly rifling through them. 

They were all addressed to Snoke. 

She quickly pocketed them and shoved the drawer back into place. She paused for a moment taking in her flushed expression, her eyes shining, her hair tumbling down her shoulders. As she brushed her hair back, another woman appeared behind her. 

Phasma.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Phasma greeted in a clipped voice. Rey’s heart leapt her throat and her face went white. Phasma chuckled. 

“Oh don’t worry. I won’t inform the guards that you’re here stealing a dead woman’s toilet. Not like anyone really cared about her.”

Rey gazed at Phasma in the mirror, surprise. “What are you doing here then?”

“Bazine had some things of mine and I’d like to fetch them before your grandfather and his lot get in here to traipse through everything.” 

“I hardly think that you and Bazine would have anything in common.” Rey turned to face the woman who was flipping through Bazine’s wardrobe. 

“What? A woman warrior can’t be interested in dresses and rogue and seduction?”

“I thought you gave all that up.”

“I am a woman captain, not Joan of Arc,” Phasma snorted. “I’m not here on a mission from God to lead us to victory. I am here to ensure safety.”

“But of whom?” Phasma stepped away from the wardrobe and met Rey’s suspicious glare. She smirked. 

“It’s good for a future queen to be unafraid to ask questions.”

“Future?,” Rey balked. Phasma raised a brow and pulled out a long silvery gown. Far too long for Bazine, Rey noted. 

“Hmmm,yes,” Phasma murmured, placing the gown against her and admiring the way the fabric pooled around her feet. She draped it over her arm and faced Rey again. “Next time you and Ben want to have a little make out session, I would suggest avoiding the library. Everyone else is in there too.” Rey gaped at the older woman who tossed her a simpering smile before she left the room. 

Rey shook her head, crimson staining her cheeks. How had word spread so fast? She had met Ben in the library last night to discuss what had happened with Bazine. He had tucked her into a hidden corner in the vast room and it wasn’t long before his hands were roaming her frame and his mouth frantically seeking her. It was as if whatever happened in his rooms two nights ago spurred him on, made him want her more.

And to be fair, she wanted to give him more. He had awoken something in her that leaned into his touch, hungered for his lips, ached for his embrace. 

Shaking her head, Rey snatched a bottle of perfume off Bazine’s bureau to give herself a credible alibi and hastily exited the chambers. As she reached the main hall, she saw her grandfather marching down the stairs, Finn and Poe flanking him. 

“Ah, Rey, you shouldn’t be here,” Obi-wan stated. Rey shrugged.

“I was just passing through,” she explained and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“The queen has been asking for you. She would like for you to attend to her today. As you should be doing, not this gallivanting about that you do.” 

“Yes, grandfather,” Rey replied meekly. She took a step and tripped over the hem of her gown. Poe’s hand shot out to catch her and as she fell, she pulled the envelopes from her skirts.

“You should be careful,” Poe said not unkindly. His eyes widened slightly as she pressed the envelope into his hand. 

“New dress,” she murmured before she hurried away toward the servants’ staircases which would more easily allow her to ascend to the queen’s chambers.

 

Hux stood up from where he sat at the head of the table, Leia on his right hand. Ben glowered at them both. How dare Hux usurp his mother’s seat. 

“We will be launching a full inquiry into the death of the Lady Bazine Netal.”

“She was a spy,” Poe said clearly. “We have evidence of her sending information to Snoke.”

“And I demand to see that evidence as the guards reported that they found nothing,” Hux replied in a clipped voice. 

“All evidence shall be turned over to the prince and the queen. They shall deign to share it with you,” Poe returned evenly. He folded his arms and stared at Hux, his dark eyes unfathomable. Finn drew up beside him and turned to speak to Leia.

“Poe has been working with our spymaster, General Kenobi, to review the information. All conclusions are hasty,” he said quickly. Leia nodded. 

“I understand these are troubling times, with a murder so rapidly falling on the heels of the death of my husband,” Leia replied sedately. Hux lay his fish belly white hand on Leia’s. Rey watched them closely to see if her Majesty reacted but from her angle where she sat off to the side as a lady in waiting, Leia did not seem to notice Hux’s movement. 

“However, we must continue forward. To do otherwise would indicate to Snoke that we are weak. He has been at our borders for too long.”

“Perhaps it is time to send Phasma and our men. Unless, of course, they are too busy fleecing the populace,” Ben sniped.  Hux turned and sneered at Ben. 

“We need the money to pay for the war.”

“The war we are trying to avoid?”

“It is all but inevitable now,” Hux snapped. Ben shrugged.

“From what I’ve seen, we’ve not tried all diplomatic channels.”

“Then perhaps you should consider Tenel Djo’s proposal,” Hux threw at him. “Or are you too busy tossing the skirt of every chambermaid who wanders into your room?”

“Armitage!,” Leia admonished. Rey tried to control her expression, eyes darting to meet Ben’s narrowed ones. 

“I’ve not had any maids in my room,” Ben snarled. “But far be it for me to take condemnation from you, a man who could barely wait until my father was cold in his grave before seducing my mother!” Rey rocked back in her seat, not sure if she was more surprised by the venom in Ben’s voice or by the accusation. Poe blanched and Finn stood quickly. 

“We’re dismissing this council. I will go speak with General Kenobi,” Finn said hastily. The rest of the council headed out, shooting dark looks at Ben, and some even giving Hux darker ones. Rey hesitated for a moment as the rest of the ladies in waiting filed out, heads already tipped toward one another, the gossip dripping from jealous lips. She looked at Leia who nodded. 

“Stay, Rey. You’re a member of the family, after all,” Leia said calmly. Rey walked around and took the seat next to Leia, holding her papery hand in her own. She traced the veins on the back of Leia’s wrinkled hand and realized suddenly that the queen was old. 

“A member of the family? A serving girl?,” Hux spluttered, cheeks stained pink. Ben lifted his chin.

“She’s General Kenobi’s daughter and I was raised with her,” he thundered. 

“It’s true. Rey and Ben were playmates. She kept his temper in check as a child and he insisted on her taking the same classes as him.” Leia pushed back a tendril of hair from Rey’s face and smiled. “I’ve made you far too educated to marry off to knight or baronet. I’m afraid it’s either an earl or duke for you and I’ll have to give you something somehow, a dowry, to make you attractive as Obi-Wan isn’t considered true nobility.” She frowned at the thought, her gentle hand falling from Rey’s face. Hux burned red.

“Just give her to the prince if they are that close,” he muttered and Leia brightened at the idea. Ben turned white and Rey bit her lip. She coughed to hide the laugh building up in her chest.

“Oh no, not a prince for me, sire,” she mumbled and Hux seemed gratified to find someone who knew their place. 

“What an excellent idea,” Leia suggested. She tipped her head considering. “Yes, let’s announce it. Some cheery news. We’ll make it a love story between you two.”

“But mother!” Ben cried.

“Your Majesty,” Rey began, drawing Leia’s attention to her. “I don’t know how to be a queen.”

“Nonsense. You’ve been by my side for years now and you and Ben had the same tutors. You’ve been taught mathematics, warfare, history, politics, and several languages. A few hours of decorum and you’re done. And maybe a new wardrobe.”

“There is to be no alliance in marrying him to a serving girl!”

“The Kenobis are an old family from Stewjon.  That region nearly rebelled before Obi-wan joined us. They provide us with excellent farming land and access to the sea. Not only that, their neighbors are in the state of flux but don’t want to consider an alliance with Snoke. Marrying a Stewjon girl will sway them to our side, I think. Endor does an incredible amount trade and controls the ports to the east.”

“You sound like you’ve thought about this,” Rey almost grumbled and Leia patted her hand.    
“I think about a lot of things.”

“What about my wants?,” Ben suddenly demanded. “What if I don’t want to marry her?”

“Fiddlesticks,” Leia shot back. “You think I don’t know about how you two were kissing in the orchards and the kitchens before you went away to university?”

“A serving girl,” Hux butted in again, almost jealously. 

“I was a teenager.” Ben patiently explained, rolling his eyes. Rey stiffened at the implication.    
“And now you’re gonna pay for thinking with your pants and not your brain,” Leia told him. “You’re lucky that Rey will be your wife and that I’m not sticking you with Tenel-Djo. She’s a blathering idiot from what I remember.” Leia rose stiffly and Rey hastily stood beside her “Now, you two get acquainted again and Ben--Hux has never been in my bed nor will he. This behavior just demonstrates how you are not yet fit to lead. Not even as co-regent with me.” She swept away from the table, the very picture of regal. Hux turned in his seat to sneer at Rey. 

“And you didn’t even need to open your legs to get a crown,” he sneered. He began to stand but Ben beat him to it, his fist jabbing into Hux’s jaw. He punched him again, blood spurting from Hux’s nose.

“Don’t talk to your future queen that way,” he snarled.  Hux glowered at him and Rey rose from her seat, brushing off her gown. She was mimicking Leia in that moment but she needed to, she thought. 

“Just think of it, Armitage,” Rey said sweetly. “I didn’t need to spread my legs to get a crown but you’ve been swinging your dick and you’ve got nothing.” Hux gaped at her as she strode by him, hands folded primly in front. She paused by the door. She pressed her lips together to stop herself from making a joke about his size but refrained. An innocent woman would know nothing about that, she told herself as she exited the room. She could hear Ben and Hux’s voices rising as she walked down the hall, her lips twisting into a sunny smile. 

 

“Queen?! My granddaughter?!?” Obi-wan gazed at her flabbergasted, flopping into his chair. Finn grinned over his papers and Poe hid his smile in behind his hand. 

“The queen has ordered me to marry Ben,” Rey admitted, trying to look upset.  “And after all the things he said.”

“She may have ordered it but you don’t have to comply!,” Obi-wan nearly roared. “He’s a boorish, brainless fool.”

“He was the top student at his university,” Poe pointed out and Obi-wan shot daggers at him. 

“You are his friend.” 

“I also lived with him. I can tell you all of his terrible habits, including how he rarely cuts his toenails and how he farts,” Poe replied blandly and Rey blushed. Obi-wan shook his head.

“Kids these days,” he groaned. “No manners.” Poe shrugged and Finn buried his face in his arms, shoulders betraying his silent laughter. Obi-wan pointed a finger at Rey. “If that idiot thinks he’s going to marry you, he will need to court you.”

“You did suggest that he was going mad because I refused him,” Rey reminded him. “Perhaps this will soothe his troubled mind.” Obi-wan grumbled something vague as a knock sounded firmly on the door. Rey stood quickly to open it, revealing a sheepish looking Ben Solo. 

She curtsied and he shook his head, stepping in abashedly. 

“Rey, General Kenobi,” he greeted. He turned to face the general. “Sir, I want to thank you for your assistance the other night.” 

“Waving your family jewels around,” Obi-wan complained. “Now everyone knows what my granddaughter is marrying.” Rey blushed again, sure her hair would burn off if the men kept it up, and she heard Finn snort. Ben had the good graces to look ashamed. 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m not a sir to you.”

“My father always said that one should make nice with the father of their wife otherwise they might get tortured.” The group reflected on how the queen’s father had tortured Han before learning of his true nature. 

“I’m not as cruel as Anakin.” He pointed his chin at the prince. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to ask the lady if she would like a walk around the gardens. With your permission, of course.” Obi-wan stared at Ben and Rey smoothed down her skirt. She licked her lips and kept her head down. 

“Of course,” Obi-wan moodily consented. Ben nodded his thanks and held out his arm for Rey. She slipped hers through and they walked quickly through the halls, taking the servants staircase to the gardens. 

It was a bright autumn evening, a slight chill in the air that nipped at their exposed skin. Rey drew the shawl tighter around her shoulders as she and Ben strolled down the main garden path. He took a sharp left and they were in the hedges, the green leaves littered with reds and golds, fallen leaves crunching under their feet. He walked ahead of her, head twisting to take in the surroundings.

“You hardly look like a courting prince,” Rey reminded him dryly. Ben snorted.

“I believe I’m supposed to be somewhat reluctant.” 

“Still, it’s a good cover,” Rey admitted. “It allows us to talk and most people will give us privacy.”

“You should be a more hesitant with me,” Ben informed her as they rounded a curve and came upon a small greenhouse. “This place is rarely used anymore. Luke used it for his herbs.” He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He was surprised when it swung open easily and that plants were in full bloom inside. He narrowed his eyes.

“Someone’s been in here.” He turned to see Rey fidgeting. “You?”

“Luke asked me and granddad to keep an eye on it. Grandfather does what he can but it’s mostly mine now.” She locked the door and began to check on the plants, picking up a watering can to sprinkle water on a few. Ben noticed a couch in the corner. 

“You bring other lovers here?,” he asked, heat thick in his voice.

“I’ve had no other lovers but you,” she gently told him as she pruned deadheads off a stem of basils. 

“And even then, I’m not your lover.” 

“Not yet, anyways,” Rey teased and Ben stepped next to her, his chest brushing her arm. She swallowed thickly, aware that her hands were trembling as she continued picking at dead leaves. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling around the worktable in the center and the heavy heady scents of basil and lavender pressed on them both. 

“We both get what we want, it seems,” Ben murmured. 

“I suspect your mother knows far more than we think,” Rey replied. 

“I agree. I wonder why she is keeping Hux near her. I don’t think it’s an affair. Well, not anymore.”

“She loved Han and still does. She keeps a lock of her hair in the brooch she’s been wearing.” Ben sobered at that and wandered over to the couch, sitting down on the dark purple velvet cushions. It was an old fashioned thing and Rey had coaxed the head butler to let her put it in the greenhouse rather than tossing it. 

“I feel so confused, Rey. Is it Hux that’s orchestrating this whole thing?”

“Phasma is involved. We need to get into her rooms and see what she’s hiding.”

“Do you think she’s working with Snoke? Is that why she’s not advocating for the going to the border?” Ben patted the seat beside him. “Come sit by me. I need your comfort.” Rey smiled softly and abandoned her gardening to sit next to him, tucking her skirts behind her. He took her hands in his and tipped his head, resting his forehead on hers.

“You bring me great comfort,” he confessed, his breath caressing her cheek. 

“I don’t know how to be a queen.”

“It doesn’t matter. Be you. You’re so close to my mother that I doubt it’ll be a real issue, my clever alluring creature.” He brushed her hair back, thumb grazing along her skin and she sighed happily. Ben captured her lips with his, a gentle, testing kiss, tongue gently sweeping along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth immediately but took control of the kiss, her tongue tasting his, hands nesting in his thick black hair. Ben moaned and pressed her down on the couch, pulling her legs up to drape across his lap. 

“My beautiful brilliant Rey,” he whispered, kissing the long column of her neck. “You dissembled Hux with that remark.”

“Don’t talk about him when you’re with me,” she chided, pulling him up to kiss him again. His hand slid under her skirt, massaging her calf beneath her skirts before skimming up. Rey gasped and he swallowed it eagerly with a hungry kiss. 

“Is the door locked?,” he demanded and she nodded mutely as his fingers grazed against her slick folds. 

“I want to return the favor,” she gasped. “From last time.” He feathered across her damp pussy and she shuddered, the tips of his fingers brushing against the hard nub at the top. 

“Have you seen a naked man before? Do you know what you’re asking?”

“A few times. By accident.” She blushed at the memory and Ben chuckled, brushing her hair back. He kissed her cheeks, creating constellations from her freckles.

“Don’t be scared,” he murmured. 

“Never,” she swore, rocking against his stilled hand. He blew out his air and raked his gaze over her, her lithe form hidden beneath a voluminous blue dress. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he complained, withdrawing his hand despite Rey’s whimper. He bent to kiss her and together their hands made quick work of her ties. She stood up and shimmied out of the dress, blue fabric pooling at her feet. Ben growled and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her to stand between his open legs. 

“You’re still wearing too many clothes.”

“As are you.” Ben’s brows raised at her heated whisper and he stood, resting his hands on her shoulders. He drew circles at the nape of her neck as he tilted her head back to claim her lips. She was not distracted, unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off, tossing it to the side. She gazed hungrily at his chest, nails skimming along his abs, his arms, his chest. She leaned forward and experimentally took a nipple in her mouth. Ben gasped, arms wrapping tightly around her.

“Where did you--”

“I figured if it felt good to me,” Rey shyly whispered as she ran her tongue along his surprisingly soft skin. He smelled like soap and horse and leather and Ben and she leaned into him, sighing as his fingers carded through her hair. She tugged his pants down and he easily complied, pushing the rest of her shift off her shoulders until they both stood naked in the warm green air. 

Grinning cheekily, she pushed him down, dust puffing as he stumbled back onto the couch. She kneeled in front of him, leaving long languorous kisses along his knees and thighs. She scratched her nose as his leg hairs tickled her and she ran her tongue along the hard muscled skin. Ben was gazing at her in awe, stretching for her to easily access him. She stared at the long length of him, thick and hard, velvet covering steel, and licked her lips. Uncertainly she kissed the top of his cock, gasping as the tacky liquid at the top. 

“Sssh, it’s ok,” Ben soothed. “You don’t have to do if you don’t want to.”

Rey batted her lashes and kissed him again, smearing the liquid along her lips. “But I want to. I want to make you feel good.” 

Ben swallowed audibly. “Then take me in your mouth. Gently.” Rey blinked rapidly several times before licking the top of his cock. Ben nearly yelped as she opened her mouth and slowly took him in, her jaw aching. Ben jumped slightly as her teeth scraped his delicate skin. 

“You can, um, suck, or move your head up and down, or, uh, oh my god---” Ben trailed off as Rey began to make a slurping noise, dragging her head up and sucking at his cock. He shuddered underneath her as she repeated the motion, her small hand coming up to fist around him.

“Oh, gods, touch me, Rey,” he begged. She sat back to stare at him, precum glistening on her swollen lips, her skin rosy tinted and Ben grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up. She squirmed on his lap.

“Touch where?,” she demanded as he settled his cock between her legs and she stilled. Holding her firmly by her waist with one hand, he slid his other between them and glided his cock between her wet slit, teeth clenching tightly as she settled further down on him. Rey dug her nails into his shoulder, her breath rasping in her throat as she rocked on him. She was intoxicated, she realized, drunk on the way his palms felt caressing her curves, his mouth a hot seal around her breasts, one finger curled against her folds, stroking and swirling until she felt as if she were going to burn. 

“After a thousand years, I could never get tired of you,” Ben confessed as he feasted on her flesh. His lips savored her breasts, the valley between them, her shoulders, her throat, her belly. He would consume her, Rey headily thought, as she rocked over him, moaning as his cock brushed her most intimate parts, his hands squeezing her ass. 

“I want you,” she pleaded and Ben clutched her to him, twisting on the couch so that he was fully along the length of it, Rey still sitting on his lap. 

“It’ll hurt,” he warned and she didn’t care, she was being carried along now, his fingers still stroking her. His dark eyes were needy, equal parts hope and reluctance. 

“Please.” Her plaintive voice caused him to swallow hard as he abandoned her clit to grab his cock, guiding it to rest against her entrance. She rested her palms on his chest, waiting, body shivering with need. 

“Patience,” Ben counseled as he slowly, achingly slow, pushed inside of her. She winced at the tight pinch, the fiery sensation slowly fading as he pumped in and out several times. Without thinking, she squeezed her thighs tightly around him, rising and sinking back onto him. The burn faded to be replaced by a strange sensation of being full, of a fire being stoked. Ben’s breathing was ragged now, both hands cupping and plucking her breasts, his eyes widening as she moved without abandon, chasing the heat building along her spine. 

Ben reared up to capture her lips, mouth devouring hers, and she abandoned herself to the motions, his hips snapping against her, the couch whining in protest. Rey felt as if she were expanding, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest until her blood seemed to seize up, to burn her from within, ripping a loud cry from her. She stopped moving, mouth dropping open as she rode out her orgasm. With a shout, Ben followed her, gripping her tightly, sweat clinging to them both as he breathed heavily against her chest. 

Rey smiled down at him, unsure of what happened, even as she felt his seed trickle out, sticking to her thigh. Ben sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“You’re the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen,” he swore and she shook her head. 

“You’re a liar.”

“A lover often is,” he replied, kissing her. “But I’m not your lover, I’m your husband.”

“Be both?,” she asked tentatively. Ben clutched her to him as he laid down on the couch, tracing small circles on her back. 

“Always.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story has really gotten away from me and is less like Hamlet than I had originally planned. I'm more of a gardener than an architect--sorry! So we have a Hamlet like thriller with sex and intrigue. Hope you still enjoy!

An insistent gruff sound woke Rey up from a deep slumber. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she snuggled closer to Ben. She brushed her long strands of hair from her mouth and raised her head from his chest to figure out what the sound was. 

It came again, a deep rumble and she smothered a laugh. 

Ben Solo snored. 

Finding the trait endearing, Rey gathered her gown over her. Ben had draped their clothes over them as a makeshift blanket. It was dark outside, a navy blue, that told her that it was well late past midnight. She imagined her grandfather finger her missing her and hoped he hadn’t roused the palace guard. She poked Ben in the side, crabbing her hands along his ribs until he jerked once, eyes flying open.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded and she laughed.

“We’ve been missing too long,” she said and Ben sighed dramatically, flinging his arm over his face. 

“I’m the prince, you’re my bride, they can leave us alone,” he grumbled, clasping her to him. Rey struggled to get out of his grasp but he only held her tighter. Grinning she gently bit his shoulder and he yelped, falling off the couch. She hid behind a curtain of hair as she laughed loudly, clutching her sides. He flicked her hair aside and palmed a breast, his mouth twitching upwards.

“This is not how one should wake their husband,” he purred. Rey swatted his hand away.

“Good thing you’re not my husband.”

“Hmmm, just the lover that you met for rendezvous.”

“Sadly an older lover. Too bad you can’t keep up with me,” Rey teased and Ben growled, leaping on the couch, it protesting loudly beneath their weight, and caged her in with his arms. He nipped her bottom lip and traced the shell of her ear with his finger. Rey knew she could easily get out of his pin. But she liked it. She liked the way his weight fell on her, the way his hip dug into her thigh, the way his chest brushed hers. 

“You seem happy,” he remarked. 

“I love you,” she reminded him and he grinned. 

“I know.” Rey swatted him on the arm and he ground himself against her, her giggle fading into a gasp as she felt his cock nudged her slit. Ben groaned and buried his face into her neck. 

“What’s the matter?” Rey breathed, rolling her hips against him. She felt him hold himself still. Ben chuckled and propped himself up on an elbow, smiling bemusedly down at her. 

“You know, I imagine you are trained for what to do on the wedding night”--here, Rey nodded, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she thought of Leia’s hasty words when Rey was old enough to be considered marriage material. Ben continued: “Men are too. And one thing we are taught is not to be too lusty. To coax you shy women along and not be too demanding. Women are shy delicate creatures who are afraid of sex.” Ben stopped, stuttering, as Rey snaked her hand between their bodies and grasped his cock, gliding her hand up and down the swollen member. 

“Hmmmm, I imagine some women are,” Rey said huskily. “You, however, are irresistible.”

“And you are incorrigible,” Ben gasped. “Just my luck that I married a lusty woman.”

“Is that bad luck?”

“Oh yes, it means I’ll never get any work done and you’ll drain me of all desire to do anything but please you.” He inhaled sharply as she swept her thumb over his weeping cock head and Rey swirled the slick across him. She smiled lasciviously at him and he shook his head. 

“You do have a lot to make up for,” she murmured. “Those terrible comments, the rumors that I was lying with other men…”

“And I'll make up for all of it, I swear,” he cried, shuddering, as she squeezed him lightly before she picked up the pace. “Oh, gods, never stop.” Rey laughed, a low gleeful sound, as she released his cock, raising her hand to smell her fingers, smeared with precum. She sniffed once, curiosity rising, before her tongue darted out to taste them. She frowned and Ben groaned, fingers curling against her, thumb circling her clit. She shivered and noted the way he hungrily watched every move. Testing a theory, she slid her finger in her mouth, tasting him, and he licked his lips, groaning loudly. She could feel his wetness against her thigh and knew that he ached for her. 

It was a heady kind of power, she realized. How she could make him feel wanted and powerful, how she could draw that desire out of him. And he to her, she thought, as she felt her own need growing, an insistent thing tightening her belly, grinding her hips against his palm, her breath coming out as soft pants. 

He slid inside of her, their groans clashing together, as she looped her arms around his neck. He filled her, stretched her, her body clamoring for his. He was ferocious, his kisses all teeth and tongue, as he thrust into her, couch whining with each move. She was greedy, rocking up to meet him, nails scoring his back, relishing the sloppy wet sounds their bodies made. He dipped his head to kiss her breast and she arched back to give him access. He sucked and pulled, her toes curling as fire raced down her spine to pool heavily in her belly, until he let her breast go with a loud pop. 

“You are going to be a magnificent queen,” he panted. “All glory and fire and brilliance. The people will adore you. I will love every inch of you until you are an absolute mess.” He emphasized each word with a particularly hard thrust and she cried out as warmth pulsed through her. Her heart thudded in her chest and she trembled in his arms. 

Their skin gleamed with a slick sheen of sweat, breaths mingling as she sighed his name, and Ben came, falling around her with a hoarse cry. She clutched his shoulders, suckling a purpling mark into his collarbone as he quivered above her. Rey floated in a sea of drowsy pleasure as he cuddled her to him. He tucked her legs between his, his arm encircling her and pressing her back to his chest. 

“We need to go back,” she murmured and he nodded sleepily. 

“Of course.”

And they drifted off to sleep together, entwined around one another, safe at last. 

* * *

Rey was a bleary eyed snappish shrew the next morning and she knew it. She was on her third cup of tea and she felt no relief, not a whit. Her back ached, her thighs ached, and she felt tender between her legs. She wondered if this was normal. And to make matters worse, Obi-wan had been waiting up for her, his face a dark thundercloud of fury.

“I don’t care if you’re engaged to him,” he had spat tightly. “But this behavior is unacceptable. You cannot see him anymore until the priest pronounces you wed.”

“But grandfather--”

“No buts! Men profess their love but it is a fleeting thing until they lie between women’s legs. And you let him, Rey! No, don’t lie to me, I can tell!” he all but snarled. Rey had remained rooted to the spot. She had hastily put her clothes on and thrown her hair into a sloppy braid before she and Ben had parted just before the dawn. She looked a mess, she knew, and she trembled before her grandfather's anger. 

“I love him!” she cried and Obi-wan shook his head, banishing her to her room. She fumed and fussed and kicked at the locked door more than a few times, proving his earlier point that she was but a child. 

Finally, Jess appeared and comforted her, Rey crying into her shoulder about how much Ben loved her and how she loved him. She showed Jess the ring who fretted appropriately over it before calling for tea and ordering a bath. 

“I’m on my third cup,” Rey grumbled.

“It’s a special kind of tea,” Jess informed her curtly. “You and Ben are not married yet and I assume” She made a wavy hand gesture and Rey blushed furiously. She nodded and Jess made a clucking noise.

“The tea will help ward off pregnancy before you two are ready,” she said. She pressed her lips together as other servants came in bearing warm water for a bath. “And the bath will help the soreness.” 

“Jess,” Rey whispered leaning forward. “Have you…”

“Oh, more than one man has turned my head,” Jess smiled. “I’m well aware. But unlike you I’m not going to rush into marriage. I want to know what’s out there.”

“Jess, but he is beautiful,” Rey breathed. “He’s so kind and undemanding and he focuses on me.” Jess offered a crooked smile. 

“They all do. At first.” Rey stilled at her comment before rising stiffly from the bed and crossing over to the bath, dropping her robe and sighing happily as the warm water lapped at her skin. As much as she loathed what Jess was saying, she did agree that the water felt good on her body, particularly between her legs. She leaned her head back and Jess added lavender oils to the water before laying the soap and towel where Rey could reach them. 

“I believe you,” Jess said at last. “But your affair with Ben is not the only thing that we need to worry about right now.”

“Phasma.” Jess nodded. 

“Finn and Poe greatly suspect her.”

“I don’t know. She seems more interested in herself than in power. Whoever would kill Han would want to take the crown.”

“Would they? Hux isn’t interested in the army so much as the coffers so it’s a great way for her to ensure independence. Which I think she wants.” Rey splashed the water over the side as she sat up. Jess began to scrub her back and Rey laid her cheek on her drawn up knees. 

“Jess,” she said carefully, “when I become queen, I want you by my side. In whatever position I can. I’m going to need you.”

“Of course you are,” Jess answered briskly. “Who else is going to let you pass off their embroidery as their own?” Rey groaned. 

“I thought I didn’t have to embroider anymore when I’m queen,” she complained and both girls laughed. 

* * *

Rey paced her room, fuming and fussy, when there was a soft knock. From her side wall. She glanced over bewildered until a panel cracked open and Ben slipped in. Her eyes widened and she raised a finger to her lip. He took her hand, beckoning her to follow him into a winding tunnel.

“Grandfather is furious,” she whispered.

“I know. He came to complain to mother. She’s not particularly happy with me but I told her it hardly matters since we will be married. Besides, I know for a fact she and dad didn’t wait.” Rey shook her head.

“You shouldn’t talk to your mother like that.”

“She likes you, Rey. She’s just concerned that I’m going to bed and leave you.”

“Yes, that’s what they all say,” Rey muttered just as they stepped through a door into a small room that she hadn’t seen before. Poe and Finn were sitting at a table, drinking wine with a window open to let in the cool evening air. 

“What is this place?”

“It’s a secret room inside the north wing,” Ben informed her. “You can only get here by the tunnels and from certain suites.”

“Like yours or Bens,” Poe added. 

“It’s like the house wants you two to get together,” Finn added with a sly grin. Rey frowned.

“My rooms used to be Han’s before they were married,” she pointed out and Poe waggled his brows. 

“Even better.” He poured her a glass of wine and she took a seat. “We need to discuss our next steps.” 

“It’s Phasma,” Finn pronounced. Rey shook her head.

“No it’s definitely Hux. He has the most to gain.”

“His regency is temporary,” Ben said. “Until I’m fit to rule.”

“You’re not doing so well there, buddy. Fighting with Hux and sleeping with Rey before your wedding night?” Poe teased. 

“Why is everyone acting like couples don’t do that?” Ben demanded and Rey felt her cheeks redden again. 

“I really don’t like everyone discussing with whom I’m sleeping,” she said loudly. “Does everyone know?”

“Yep, pretty much. Cecil actually went out to the greenhouse to see if there was a blood stain,” Finn confirmed and Rey’s mouth dropped open. She shuddered at the idea of the fastidious majordomo inspecting the couch in the green house. 

“What will Phasma gain from killing Han?” Rey asked loudly, hoping to change the subject, hoping the floor would open up and swallow her whole. 

“We need to somehow get them to show their guilt,”Ben mused. 

“What about a mime show?” Finn suggested. “There are players outside the castle. They’ve been doing shows for the past week or so. We could invite them for a special performance.”

“Yes, a performance of a show that I write,” Ben agreed. Both Poe and Rey grimaced.

“Maybe we’ll help you with that,” Poe said and Ben frowned. 

“I’m an excellent poet,” he protested and Rey winced. 

“I still have some of your poetry, darling,” she said. “It’s an admirable effort but for actors…” Ben stuck his tongue out at her and she grinned cheekily. 

“Fine,” he said. “Finn, reach out to those players and make the arrangements. Poe, we will write this play of a murder most foul. Rey….umm….”

Rey sighed heavily. “Win your mother’s favor again.”

“You’re not out of favor. Just talk with her?”

“She’s mad at him, not you,” Poe told her. “He just wants you to ameliorate their relationship. Ben Solo, always thinking with his--ow!” Ben kicked Poe under the table and Rey looked between them, raising her brow.

“I will talk with Leia,” she affirmed and the meeting broke up. Ben escorted her back to her room, stopping every few feet to drop kisses on her head, her shoulders, her neck. She was pushed against the wall, body lifted so that her legs wrapped around him, his tongue dipping into her mouth, his palm hot on her breast. 

“Oh gods, Rey,” he moaned and she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. 

“You’re going to get me into trouble,” she told him pertly and he thrust his hips against her core, letting her know exactly what kind of trouble he wanted to get into. She shook her head. “No, not now. I’m...tender.” She bit her lip and his eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry,” he babbled and she swallowed a laugh as he lowered her to her feet. 

“It’s a pain that’s worth paying,” she murmured against his chest and she watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. “I never thought you’d be taken so by lust.”

“You’re a woman worth getting lusty over,” he half growled. “I’ll fight any man for you.” 

“Hmmm, you’ll have some takers. I’ve got Lord Thanisson sending me love notes even now.”

“Thanisson? Hux’s man?”

“The very one.” Ben frowned. 

“But he's so old. He's got a daughter getting married from his first wife. How long has he been pursing you?”

“About a month now. Grandfather encouraged it. Said he was the type of man that I should marry.” 

“And I’m not?”

“Gods no, you’re a prince. He’s just a lord. Better fit for my station. Although,” Rey tipped her head. “I think I’m getting a promotion soon.”

“I don’t care if you’re the bloody kitchen maid, you’re mine and mine alone.” Rey batted her eyelashes at him and he laughed, shaking his head. Her heart sang a happy song, wondering if they would be this pleased with one another a year or five years down the line. She saw herself, fat with his child, the doting look on his face as a son dangled off his knee. Not for a while though, she hoped. She wanted him for herself. 

Just for a little while, she thought. 

They arrived at her door and Ben reluctantly kissed her goodbye. 

“Ben,” Rey said suddenly. “Did you ever find out where Phasma was the day the pot nearly landed on my head?” 

“No. Nor Hux either,” he replied. He gripped her tightly. “Are you worried? I promise to protect you.” Rey shook her head. 

“No I was just thinking that if we knew definitively, we’d be able to narrow down the murderer. I just don’t think Phasma did it.”

“A woman can murder as easily as a man.”

“But for what reason? What reason, Ben?” Ben coldly shrugged.

“Why do any of us kill?” he asked plaintively. Rey nodded and let him kiss her goodnight before she padded into her room. 

She fussed about for a bit before finally laying on the bed and staring at the canopy above her. She thought about Phasma, cold and remote, but within no easy grasp of the crown. She thought about Hux, sly and provocative, his fingers always on Leia’s. She tossed in the bed, her mind churning, listening to the castle groan and creak around her, until she fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Rey’s breathing was even when the panel slid open and a dark figure slid into her room. It strode toward her surveying her sleeping form before a knife flashed in the moonlit room and plunged toward the sleeping princess. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin attempts to kill Rey and it all comes tumbling down, leading her to make an incredible discovery

Rey felt a cold breeze brush her face and irritably rolled over. Her mattress sagged and she gasped as a heavy weight fell upon her. A hand seized her and she saw a flash of silver. Without thinking, Rey kicked out, struggling fiercely, short shrieks piercing the air. Hands gripped her harshly, yanking her by the hair and she twisted in his scrabbling grip. Rey screamed as the knife sliced through her gown, a sharp burn along her chest. The doors flung open as guards rushed in, Rey’s legs cycling in the air seeking contact as she tried to squirm away from the attacker. 

Obi-wan rushed in, saber in hand, and immediately swung it at the attacker. The attacker tried to defend himself but the rapier no match for Obi-wan’s flashing blade. A guard tackled the man in black, holding him to the ground. Obi-wan raced to Rey who was trembling. 

“Are you alright?” He gripped her clammy hand, exclaiming when he saw the blood. 

“It’s a scratch, just a scratch,” Rey said breathlessly, looking down at the struggling attacker. She wrapped her robe around herself, trying to collect her breath.

“Remove his hood!” Obi-wan snapped. A guard sat on the attacker, holding his wrist while another walked over and ripped off the black mask, revealing the face of her attempted murderer. 

“Mitaka!” Rey said. Obi-wan’s jaw dropped open. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. Mitaka only clenched his jaw together, eyes roving over the room and refusing to meet theirs. Rey’s brow knitted together as she remembered the day when she ran upstairs to find who nearly crushed her with a pot. A trembling and confused Mitaka had been coming down the same hallway.

She had dismissed it, of course, as Mitaka was a bumbling fool. But what if…

“You’re the one who tried to kill me when Ben arrived,” she narrated. Obi-wan’s head whipped around to stare at her, eyes narrowing. “I thought you were coming from elsewhere but you were leaving the room.”

“How convenient,” Obi-wan drawled, standing up to walk toward Mitaka and resting the tip of his sword against the younger man’s throat. “Tell me, Rey, do you think he’s the one behind the king’s death?”

Rey tilted her head and considered. “No. But he definitely knows who is.” Obi-wan smiled tightly. 

“Why did you try to kill my granddaughter?”

“She was sticking her nose in places where it doesn’t belong!” Mitaka hissed. “And a nobody like her shouldn’t be queen! That should belong to someone else! Of noble blood.” Rey sat up, epiphany roaring through her veins. 

“You are from up north aren’t you Mitaka?” He didn’t answer but she rushed on anyways. “I bet if we examine your history, we will discover that you are a northerner. You were sent here by Snoke to ensure Ben married Tenel-Djo. No wonder he’s been agitating at the borders. You’ve been sending him disturbing reports.”

“Your king should either submit to the one true empress or your people will suffer!” Mitaka spat. Rey raised a brow and turned just as Ben rushed in, panic on his face. He looked at her first, at her blood stained gown, and darkness fell around him. He stalked Mitaka and Rey could see the fear settle itself on Mitaka’s face.

“General Kenobi, please escort Mitaka to the dungeons. He and I are going to have a very involved conversation,” Ben ordered in a clipped voice. The guards helped Mitaka up, Obi-wan marching with them. Rey drew her robe across her chest just as Jess strode in, a steaming bowl of water in her hands. 

“Here, Jess, I’ll take that,” Ben said as she laid the bowl on the table.

“Sir, someone should--”

“And I’ve been trained in medicine and politics and warfare,” Ben said wearily. “I can asses the damage.” Jess shot Rey a concerned look before bobbing a brief curtsy and exiting. Ben sat next to Rey refusing to meet her eyes as he drew back the robe, hissing slightly at the stickiness of the blood on her gown.

“Well, I don’t think it’s too bad,” he murmured.

“It’s fine. It’s just a scratch,” Rey replied. Ben humphed as he pulled on the nightgown, examining the diagonal scratch along her collarbone. He dipped a cloth in the bowl of water and began to pat at the wound. 

“We’ll put a poultice on it and you should be right as rain in a few days.” Rey grabbed his wrist and tugged it toward her, forcing him to either look at her or plant face first into her breasts. He chose to look up. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

Ben sighed and jerked his wrist back. 

“Rey, I can’t help but feel that I’ve put you in danger since I’ve returned. That perhaps...not being with me...is safer.” Rey’s mouth dropped open and she shook with fury.

“You shut your mouth, Benjamin Organa-Solo! This is my home and my country too! Han was like family to me! So even if I wasn’t your fiancee, I’d be out there looking for the truth!” Her nostrils flared and she rose, angrily pacing in her chamber. Ben pressed his lips together and looked at her once before averting his gaze.

“Would you have expected your mother to give up her role in the Glorious Revolution? Would you have expected your mother to sit aside while your father fought against the Empire of the North? No, you would not. Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I’m weak.”

“This has nothing to do with you being a woman! It has everything to do with you nearly dying!”

“It could have happened anyways!”

“I heard it Rey!” Ben hissed. “I heard what Mitaka said and no, it couldn’t. You’re being targeted because I want to marry you.” 

“So that’s it,” Rey said hotly, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. “You are willing to toss me aside. That’s what they want, Ben! Tenel-Djo wins!”

“Then perhaps she should, if you remain safe,” Ben snapped, rising up and storming from the room. Rey flopped on her bed, letting the sobs rip from her chest, loud and rough, until a pair of warm arms encircled her. 

“It’s okay, Rey. He’s just scared,” Jess said, laying her cheek on Rey’s shoulder and rocking her until grey dawn light filled the room. 

 

Rey felt dull, lifeless, the following morning. She chalked it up to lack of sleep but from the knowing glances of her grandfather, she knew that everyone saw through the lie. They were sitting on the veranda, one last truly warm day of autumn. The white bandage on her chest glared against the pale blue of her gown. Rey picked at her bad stitches in her embroidery while her grandfather made notes on his correspondence. 

“Rey,” her grandfather suddenly sighed. She looked up, hazel eyes hidden by a mist of tears He sighed gustily and crossed his arms across his chest.

“If this is another lecture about Ben--”she began.

“No, it’s not. I need to explain myself to you.” Rey opened her mouth to protest but Obi-wan held up a hand. “Listen now, questions later. “ He cleared his throat and began to curl his beard, eyes lost in thought. Rey folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently. 

“I loved your grandmother. You didn’t know Satine but it was a war time romance, during the battles between Mandalore and the Confederate states. She was a duchess, one of the leaders in Mandalore. It was wild, a real whirlwind romance, as I think you young ones say. I had no expectations.” Rey smiled gently at her grandfather’s soft voice, the vacant eyes as he remembered events that happened lifetimes ago. 

“And then everything happened with Anakin and Amidala and, well, I knew my duty was to protect the future heirs. I didn’t think that Leia would be queen. I thought Luke would be but as child out on that farm, perhaps he was molded to be a different person. Alderaan needs Leia though, her strength. I did not keep in contact with Satine after I came here, thinking it was safer. I had no idea that Satine was expecting until your mother showed up as a child at my door step. Satine had tried to raise her on her own before she...she lost her bid to keep Mandalore together.” Obi-wan choked up, hand covering his mouth, and Rey laid her hand on his shoulder, soothingly massaging his arm.

“It’s ok grandfather. You don’t need to continue.” He waved her away, voice straining as he continued.

“Thankfully, Bail and Breha could help me with her. Your mother fell for a man here, a reckless soldier, and now, well, I have you as a gift. Their recklessness, unfortunately, led them to take that ship up north and never return.” His voice drifted off and he stared unseeingly at the roses for several moments before Rey cleared her throat.

“I fail to see how this relates to Ben.” Obi-wan looked up startled and pulled himself straighter in his chair.

“The point is, royalty have their own agendas. Satine could have called for me at any time and I would have gone. She kept your mother for several years before sending her to me. I didn’t realize that your mother had been trained as a fighter either. I could never see that side of her because I loved her. And I was a pawn in her game. I didn’t see the end game until later--our daughter had a claim on the throne just as you do now. And with Mandalore in flux, sooner or later Alderaan’s going to turn its eyes to its rich fields. And here, they have a granddaughter of their greatest leader. You may think Ben doesn’t know that but he does and you can be certain Leia does too.” He clutched her hand, blue eyes gripping hers. “I want you to marry for love and happiness. I don’t want you to end up being another tool in their game.” 

Rey blinked back the tears heavy on her lashes and sniffed loudly. Obi-wan patted her hand. 

“I want you to find happiness that none of us could find before. Our history has been long and full of regret for two generations now, Rey. I want you to change that.”

“I love him,” Rey said through tears, voice thick with them. Obi-wan almost grimaced and squeezed her hand. 

“I know. And I suspect the idiot loves you. I just wish somehow you both could envision the future and see what kind of life this love will take you. I worry that all there will be is pain, Rey.” He planted a kiss on her forehead and patted her cheek, heading toward his office, robes sweeping the floor behind him. Rey sniffled and wiped her nose on her embroidery. She halfheartedly laughed and chucked the linen in her basket. 

“Stupid old thing,” she muttered. And chin propped in her hand, she watched the courtiers in the garden below, her mind a slow and lazy thing, thinking over each and every interaction. 

A throat clearing behind her grabbed her attention. Rey looked over to see Jess with a tray. 

“Jess! You shouldn’t be serving me!” Jess snorted.

“I’m going to be part of your household aren’t I?” she said, sitting down and pouring tea for them both. "Besides, I'm starved."

“I might not be queen,” Rey said sadly.

“Nonsense!” Jess scoffed. “Ben’s just being a coward right now. He’ll get his head on. Either that, or Poe will set him straight.” 

“Those two…”

“Thick as thieves. Poe’ll be around all day and all night so I hope you like him.”

“He's like a brother to me.”

“He’s trouble with the men and the women,” Jess replied smartly, smearing jam on her toast and shoving it in her mouth. “Also, Phasma is moving out with her troops soon.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Ben called council this morning and wanted to know what we were doing with Snoke at the border. So Phasma will be headed out in a day or so.” 

“That’s interesting. What else was at council?”

“They asked us to leave but I think they talked about what happened with you this morning,” Jess confided. She took a bite of a cheese scone. “Hmmm, Maz is the best cook. You’ll keep her on?”

“I’m not changing an entire household…”

“You need to be interviewing people, Rey. You don’t know who else is here from the north, perhaps sent by Snoke. It could be dangerous.”

“Alright, I see your point,” Rey conceded, slowly chewing her scone. “Anything else to note?”

“Yes. Ben invited some players to perform. They’ll be here tomorrow night.” 

“Ah yes,” Rey said. “I wonder if I’ll be invited.” Jess rolled her eyes. 

“He’s also honor bound to marry you, Rey. Obi-wan and her majesty know that you two...ahem. So it’s not like he can back out now. He’ll probably just post a ton of guards around you at all times.” 

“Guards,” Rey sneered. “They didn’t help Han.” Jess tilted her head, chewing loudly.

“Have you figured out how the poison got to Han?” 

Rey sighed heavily. “No. Maz prepared his meals personally and relied on personally vetted guards to take them to Han.” 

“Well there goes the food end,” Jess said. Rey frowned and began to think about all the ways in which Han could be poisoned. She rose suddenly and raced down the corridors, past gaping servants and whispering courtiers and up into Han’s tower. She tossed all of his clothes on his bed and began searching the pockets and the threads for a clue. 

A few moments later, Ben rushed in, hair a wild cloud around his face and breathless from running upstairs.

“Rey! What are you doing?” Rey waved him away, inspecting Han’s underclothes. Ben snatched an undershirt from her just as she saw something glimmer, mind seizing upon an idea.

“Ben! Stop!” she cried out.

“Rey! Why are you touching my father’s stuff?!” Ben nearly roared at her. 

“Because! I know how they killed him!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that there are two killers! With one out of the way, who is the other one? 
> 
> Also, we're going to be diverging from SW canon and Hamlet canon (I think that particular ship sailed a while ago). All shall be revealed soon! 
> 
> In 2 weeks time: A play! And a duel!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play within the play and Rey makes a great discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd. All errors are my own. And yeah, I know, iambic pentameter. I spent four days just staring at that and then being like welp that's all I got and moving on.

The court was full that night, bright flashes of scarlet and teal and gold, silver threading throughout, plumes atop piles of hair, priceless jewels flashing in ears and in ropes along necks. It was a night to forget. A night to celebrate. After all, Mitaka had been caught and he was a threat against the Prince. 

Regal, upright Prince Ben Solo, clad entirely in black, stood alone at the top of the stairs, surveying his people. More that one bold woman walked up to him and lay her hand along his forearm, lashes lowering to sweep along powdered cheeks. Voices low as they whispered offers, made promises designed to be forgotten, lies mixed with half-truths.

Ben merely smiled at them and reminded them politely that he was an engaged man. 

Queen Leia entered, Hux beside her, parting the crowds before her. Many of them ducked behind fans and several older woman cast envious glances at Leia and the younger man trailing behind her. Ben bit back a sneer, teeth digging into the soft of his cheek, as he strode down the steps to join her. Throwing Hux a sharp look, he offered his mother his arm and escorted her to the royal seats. The rest of the crowd rushed to grab one more goblet of wine and to claim their seats. A makeshift theater took up a third of the ballroom and Ben caught the eye of the lead player. The actor nodded and Ben held his mother’s hand as she situated herself, spreading her skirts around her feet. 

At that moment, Rey and her grandfather walked in, Rey’s arm looped around Obi-wan’s. Ben's breath caught in his throat and for a moment froze, his lungs unable to remember how to press in, veins melding into something solid. Until Leia pinched his hand and the sharp slice of pain had him looking down at the knowing smirk in her eye.

“Try to act like a prince,” she admonished, a kind note in her voice.

“Dad didn’t.”

“Your father was a rogue and a pirate. You were raised a prince,” Leia returned, looking over her pince-nez glasses at him. “At least, I tried to raise you as one.”

“You can have a good son or a good prince. Which would you prefer?” Ben countered and Leia sighed, shaking her head. Her hair was up in an elaborate coiffure, pearls and hammered silver in the shapes of leaves throughout. She wore a regal blue gown with silver stitching throughout so that she resembled midnight. 

Ben thought she was one of the most beautiful women here. 

And the one who outshone her, and everyone else, was making her way across the room. She wore her hair down and flowing, flowers woven throughout, and an ivory gown with lace to her neck. The picture of purity, he thought approvingly as she made her way to her seats near Leia’s. She spared him a brief glance before taking her seat, Obi-Wan meeting Ben’s gaze for a long minute before sitting next to Rey. 

The lights went dim and the lead player stepped on to stage. 

“Your majesty, with your leave, we will present three plays to you tonight. Three separate shorts that we hope shall leave you hopeful, aching, confounded, boisterous and joyful.” He bowed low as he spoke, his dark and silver curls tumbling over his shoulders. 

“Let’s hope this boisterous nature leaves me with some wine in my cellar and furniture intact,” Leia replied dryly, waving her hand to grant her permission. The crowd let out a short burst of laughter and the lead player shot her a wicked smile. 

“Wine yes, beer no.” The laughter continued and Leia offered a disarming smile of her own. The crowd clapped and the lead player begged for them to stop. 

“Tonight, we start with a short play. Our very first. The murder of Gonzango!” A ripple of terror and excitement rolled through the crowd. Ben looked over to Rey who gripped her armrests tightly. He let his eyes rove over the audience, soaking in their expressions, until he met Poe’s gaze across the room. Poe nodded once and returned to his surveillance. 

Everyone was on display tonight, Ben thought grimly. 

Another actor came out, lithe and long, with short black hair. He bowed once and began, his low voice rumbling through the crowd. 

“A fair queen and a fairer king doth rule

The fairest land. ‘Twere fair and just o’er

All their people. The queen ‘twas the jewel

And the king he did loveth her more

Until the night jealousy did take him 

Forevermore.”

The crowd rustled as the actor stared at them with brightly burning eyes, a fire within, and even Ben felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“I wonder if he means you,” he murmured to Leia.

“I would never say that your father was more handsome than me,” she shot back and Ben saw Rey stifling a laugh. He smirked and continued to watch Hux’s face as the play began in an earnest.

Queen Beatrice and King Gonzango were deeply in love. But his counselor Iago deeply resented that love as he found Beatrice alluring as well. Ben noted the gasps and laughter throughout as he watched Hux’s face contort as Iago admitted to the crowd that he loathed the king and lusted for his queen. Hux’s face almost became a sneer and Ben sat up straighter, eyes never straying from the red head’s face. 

At that moment, Iago sprung, dripping poison into the king’s cup. As the king cried out, he fell to the ground, cup clattering to the floor. Hux sprang to his feet and shot an accusatory glance at Ben before turning on his heel and marching out of the throne room. Several audience members turned to watch, flicking up fans to hide mirthful smiles. 

The short play ended with the queen swearing her eternal love to her dead king and leaping to her death. Ben noted that there were several sniffles and watched Rey dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. The lead player called for a short intermission after the applause died down and Ben excused himself, threading his way through the crowd, to where Hux exited. 

He found Hux pacing on the balcony, red hair a whorl around his face, his eyes flashing murder. Ben cautiously stood in the doorway and stared at the older man. 

“Why did you leave?” Ben asked, not even bothering to hide the intent of his questions. Hux stopped and whirled around, teeth bared as he clenched his fist. 

“You think I’m that sort of monster, do you?” Hux snapped. 

“I merely want to understand the relationship between you and my mother,” Ben mildly replied. Hux snorted.

“There is no relationship.”

“It doesn’t appear to be that way. Leaving my mother’s rooms late or, rather, early. Being overly solicitous. Holding her hand.”

“She is a fine woman and deserves flattery,” Hux shot out, a rough edge to his voice. Ben raised a brow, a sardonic smile on his face.

“And what would you do to ensure that?”

“What are you implying?” Hux demanded, his cheeks growing red. His eyes narrowed and his face assumed a pinched position. “Oh, I see.”

“Do you?" Ben blandly asked. 

“Oh yes, you spoiled brat, I see exactly. I didn’t murder your father.”

“Convenient that he began to ail when you arrived.” 

“There is no reason for me to kill him. I was already assuming some of the duties. The plan, your highness, was to assist in transitioning the crown to you.” Ben blinked at the news and Hux barreled on: “But you don’t seem ready to rule. Young, impetuous, lacking all political savvy. Thinking with your dick and not with your head. It is fortunate that it lead you to a politically advantageous marriage, although one with Tenel-djo would be preferable.” 

“I cannot dictate my heart,” Ben all but snarled. 

“And that is why you’ll be a terrible king,” Hux replied simply, quietly. His words were kerosene to the underlying rage that simmered beneath calm for weeks now and Ben leapt at Hux, savage and unrestrained, fist slamming into the smug face until it was split lips and streaks of red and furious green eyes. Hux blocked a punch and jabbed his elbow into Ben’s stomach. Ben kicked him in the knee and headbutted him, stars bursting behind his eyes, but not before he watched Hux tumble to the ground. 

He followed, pinning the man, fist pounding repeatedly into flesh until arms pulled them apart, guards gazing askance at the two men and wondering what to do with the future king and his adviser.

Ben growled at Hux as the other man rose to his feet, waving away any help. Two guards held gripped Ben tightly as Leia strode in. Rey and Obi-wan trailed behind her but Ben could not help the rage pumping in his veins, the rat faced red head glaring at him, shame refusing to come at his behavior. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Leia demanded. Hux wiped away the blood dripping from his nose, a crimson smear on fish belly skin.

“This is the prologue to a duel,” he tossed out in a glacial voice. “Tomorrow evening Solo.”

“Poe is my second and I chose swords,” Ben replied just as coolly. He saw Rey blanch and Leia pale. 

“I accept,” Hux replied. He squared his shoulders and swept through the crowds. Ben watched him go.

_ I will avenge your death, father,  _ he vowed.

 

Rey trudged downstairs, her dress feeling heavy, her slippers worn, her hair greasy and long. She tied it all up haphazardly as she strode into the kitchen just as Maz settled down, a steaming cup in front of her. A fixture in the palace as long as Rey had been alive (and longer, Obi-wan would joke), Maz ran the palace kitchens with a fierce efficiency. And whenever Han was too obstinate or insistent, Leia would throw up her hands and Maz would come in, with a drink and stern expression and kind words. 

She was an older woman, face wizened by years, and her gnarled hands cupped her mug as she watched Rey with a hawkish glance. 

“There's some hot chocolate left on the stove,” she commented quietly. Rey flashed a brief smile and poured herself a cup before taking the seat across from Maz.

“You seem tired,” the older woman commented. “Ben keeping you up late?”

“Maz!”

“What? You’re young. Enjoy it while you can. Soon you’ll be fat with babies and heavy with responsibility and too worn out to do more than kiss.” Maz nodded sagely before she blew across the hot liquid. She took a tentative sip and blinked up at Rey.

“Well, I...I never thought of it that way,” Rey said honestly. Maz made a soft humming noise. 

“What brings you down here?”

“Can’t I visit an old friend?”

“You’re too busy now playing lady detective and future queen for me,” Maz retorted with a sly wink. She reached across to pat Rey’s hand. “Confess, child. What’s bothering you?”

Rey blew out her air and allowed her thoughts to settle. They were a swirling maelstrom all evening since she had spied the odd threads in Han’s clothes. Mercury had been sewn into all of his clothes, she discovered, the deadly poison being absorbed slowly into his system over time. After some research, Finn reported that the mercury would take far too long to kill and that the poisoner must have accelerated the death for some reason. 

“I just worry about Ben,” she decided to say. Maz pressed her lips together.

“Idiot, accepting Hux’s proposal like that.” 

“Yes?”

“Hux is an excellent swordsman and he’s not afraid to fight dirty,” Maz said darkly. She looked up at Rey. “Don’t let him drink anything.” Rey’s brow knitted together as she stared at the older woman.

“What do you know?” she breathed.

“Know? Nothing, of course,” Maz said briskly. “Ben told me about what happened with the cup with Bazine earlier this week. Hux wouldn’t be above trying the same trick.”

“Such a bizarre week,” Rey murmured.

“Several weeks, I’d say,” Maz added dryly. 

“Maz, how do you think Han died?” Maz blinked owlishly at Rey. She took a deep swallow of her drink and rolled the mug between her hands, gaze misted with thought. Rey waited patiently, sipping her own hot chocolate, letting the warmth and comfort of the kitchen flow through her, soak through to her bones.

She could use a respite from all of this activity, she thought wearily. 

“I think Han had a life before Leia that none of us really understood,” Maz said quietly. “I think Leia suspects some of the back story, but not all. And I think someone killed Han the same way someone tried to kill Ben. Although, perhaps not as rapidly. There are slow acting poisons that leave you weak and weary until your heart gives out.”

“But who would have that access to Han? Ben thinks it’s Hux,” Rey pressed. She opened and closed her fist, unsure of what she was doing, or what should even be doing. 

“Leia interviewed everyone,” Maz replied. “I did, too. I only had three people ever take him his meals.”

“Which three people?” Rey prompted. 

“Michael, Lucas, and Jess,” Maz answered. 

And the blood froze in Rey’s heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at Tumblr at [HausCrashBurn](www.tumblr.com/blog/hauscrashburn). Come by, say hi, I don't bite too much. 
> 
> 2 more chapters left! Will everyone make it out alive?!?!


	11. Chapter 11

Rey stared at her hands, helpless on her lap, as she watched Maz bustle around the kitchen. 

“Tell me about Jess,” she said abruptly, words tearing from her mouth. Maz turned to look at her, brows knitted together. Hastily, Rey continued: “I was thinking of adding her to my retinue when Ben and I marry.”

“She’d be a good choice,” Maz agreed. “She’s got quite a head for detail.” Rey made a non committal noise. “Well, she’s been here since she was about two. Han brought her here one day after he and Sir Chewbacca went touring up in the northern regions to check on the border. They were doing goodwill visitations too, you know, spreading the story of the redemption of Anakin.”

“You remember him don’t you?” Rey prompted. “Grandfather won’t talk about him.”

“They were best friends,” Maz said after taking a sip of cocoa. “The betrayal stunned him. I think it made him view most people cynically. He took to Luke, you know, as sort of penance for how things turned out for Anakin.” 

Rey signed. “I wish Luke were here. It would make things clearer.”

“Luke has his own work to do as duke,” Maz replied bluntly. “As for Jess, Han said she was an orphan and no one would take her in. So Han felt bad and brought her here. He did the same for Kyp and a few other orphans. We don’t know too much about his family so I’ve always thought he was an orphan.”

“He was very kind to me as a child,” Rey added. Her cocoa was cool now and she downed it quickly. “Thank you, Maz. I think I need to see Ben now.” Maz quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Talk him out of this nonsense will you? It does no one any good to see him and Hux fight. They need to bring unity.”

“As if he would listen to me.”

“You are to be his queen. Ben has always been wild, swinging from one extreme to the next. Even as children you could bring him to his sense. Do so now, Rey.” Rey licked her lips nervously and gave a short nod. She started to hug Maz then froze, starting again to hug her. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. 

“Yes you do. Don’t doubt yourself so much.” Maz patted Rey’s cheek and Rey straightened. She knew what to do. 

 

She knocked boldly on Hux’s door. It was thrown up and the man stared at her, wild eyed, his red hair mussed, and blue eyes almost gazed. She shook her head. 

“You’re drunk,” she stated. He frowned.

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you because you’re one of the two sensible people in this place,” she said, sweeping past him into his room. She’d never been here before. It was a grand set of chambers with a little library to the side and a desk piled with papers. She stared at it for a moment, her lips pursed, as she contemplated how heavy the work must be to rule a kingdom. Her shoulders sagged a bit and Hux snorted.

“Just now realizing what you’re marrying into?”

“It’s hard to believe Leia isn’t handling it.”

“She’s dealing with domestic affairs,” Hux snapped. He brushed past Rey and slumped into a wingback chair by the fire. A half empty bottle of whiskey sat on the table by his chair. He gestured lazily toward the chair across the way. Rey watched him pour another whiskey and sip it. His coat was open and she could see the white undershirt underneath. He was pale, almost sweaty, and she sighed. 

“Don’t fight tomorrow,” she began. Hux opened his mouth to protest and she held up a hand as she sat across from him. “You’re smarter than this. You know we need unity, not little cock fights.” 

“I’m not so little,” Hux snarled and Rey refused to let her cheeks turn pink at the insinuation.

“Neither is Ben. But this is tearing Leia apart. It’s tearing the court apart. We need strong leadership.”

“I can be a strong leader.”

“Most likely,” Rey said amicably. Hux frowned at her again, a little line appearing between his brows. “However, this little fight isn’t exactly proving that point. And neither is the way that you so easily wormed your way to Leia’s side after Han’s death.” Hux stared at her. Rey lifted her chin. “Perception is king, you know. It’s the reality that lives in people’s mind rather than the truth.”

“There are many sorts of truth,” Hux grunted.

“And what’s yours?” Hux again did that unnerving stare where his gaze steadily rested on her skin, eyes unblinking. He shifted in his chair, sitting up and bracing himself with his elbows on his table. 

“I am a bastard son of a respected war general. I have military experience that I cannot use to become an officer due to my heritage. Always a soldier, never a true leader.”

“But here you found some chance. To become general,” Rey whispered and Hux nodded. 

“Han gave me an opportunity. He relied on my advice. Leia too. When Ackbar died, they needed someone to step into that role. I am not unambitious, Rey. I want to prove my father wrong. But most importantly. I need to prove that everything I’ve ever believed about myself is wrong.” Rey studied him in the dim flickering firelight. At the burning heat in his eyes. At his pressed lips and long lithe form, at the power coiled in those arms.

“You care about her, don’t you? Leia,” she said. Hux turned that unblinking stare back at her. “You talk about a father but never a mother. Leia is rather maternal. She did the same thing to me. She gave me that. You just want to protect her.”

“There will be people who will use this to unseat her.”

“And yet you will try to kill her son tomorrow.” Silence filled the space between them and a log cracked, falling in the place, snapping as flames ate at the dying wood. Hux looked away first and Rey let the sigh escape her lips.

“Han believed that we all had second chances,” Hux said to the fire, his eyes roving over the room before landing on a portrait of Han and Leia. 

“He even took in little Jess Pava,” Rey added. Hux froze at that, eyes darting toward her. She frowned, puzzled.  “What?”

“What do you know of Pava?”

“Only that Han found her up in north and brought her here when no one would take her in.” Hux exhaled loudly and slumped back into his seat. Rey narrowed her eyes. “That’s not true is it?”

“Perception is king and so you said yourself.”

“Don’t do that. We were almost friends.”

“Almost,” Hux cracked a thin smile at that. “Jess’s story is a secret known only to me, Leia, and Chewbacca.”

“You would have been but a teenager when she came here.”

“And already a lieutenant in the military. War doesn’t wait for youth to turn into old men before it grinds them into so much meat.” Rey stares at him, face drawn, a hollow slate of horror. Hux smirked. “And you would need to order that grinder to start again. Can you do that, Kenobi? Do you have that strength?” 

“I...I don’t know,” Rey swallowed, tucking her hands together. She thought about her quiet afternoons in the solarium, her evenings with Obi-wan. She knew about war. She wasn’t stupid. But the thought of bearing the responsibility for those deaths...the weight of the crown suddenly seemed unbearable. 

“That’s why she needs you, doesn’t it?”

Hux nodded. “Ben isn’t ready. Not yet. Maybe soon.” Rey licked her dry lips and stared at her hands. 

“Why is Jess a secret?”

“Because she is Han’s child from another woman.” Rey couldn’t stop the shock from bleeding into her eyes, her mouth dropping open, her head jutting forward. 

“But he loved Leia!”

“Yes,” Hux admitted. “But Jess is closer to Ben’s age than yours. Han wasn’t sure he could survive the war up north. He was mopping up remnants of Palpatine’s men. Leia was here with Prince Isolder and people had all but married her to Isolder. She wasn’t aware she was carrying Ben at the time. Things happen. War makes you forget what life is like. A warm body can bridge that gap.”

Rey bit her lip as she digested that news. Han Solo had loved Leia. But maybe love wasn’t all that she thought it was? Rey struggled with the idea. How could he have? She thought back to Hux’s earlier words about war being a meat grinder and remembered the rows and rows of grave markers at the cemetery during the annual festival honoring the fallen of the resistance. The age on Jyn Erso’s marker and how Rey felt the year she passed it. How she had lived longer than Jyn or the hundreds of others who had died in the war. 

How bleak and hopeless it seemed. 

“Poor Leia,” she finally whispered. Hux nodded. “And poor Han, I suppose.”

“Jess must never know. We can’t have an issue with succession to the throne,” Hux said. “You choosing to have her serve you is an excellent compromise. She will live a long and comfortable life and ladies in waiting often marry smaller nobles. Baronet or a knight, usually.” 

“You really thought this out didn’t you.” There was an accusation in there but Rey didn’t know how to acknowledge what it was. Hux snorted softly.

“Someone has to.” She met his cool and even gaze and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. She knew that look. It was the one her grandfather got on his face after council meetings or while pursuing correspondence. She wondered if that’s how her face would look after she married Ben.

The face of someone who knew what consequences were, how terrible they would be, but still said yes anyways. 

“Does Jess know?”

“We kept it hidden from her. At least, tried anyways,” Hux answered. “Neither Leia nor I have ever let out the secret.” Rey nodded, absorbing the information, watching as Hux poured himself another glass of whiskey. 

Rey stood and smoothed her skirts. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Your highness to be.” Hux inclined his head, his tone slightly mocking. But there was no heat in it and Rey didn’t bother to argue. 

“Are you going to tell Ben to withdraw?” 

“Are you?” Hux shot back. She simply bored her gaze into his until he shrugged. Satisfied, Rey left the general staring into the fire, rolling a tumbler of whiskey between his fingers, the secrets of the state weighing on him. She strolled back to her room, the late night darkness creeping into corners. Exhaustion began to press into her and she stifled a yawn. A servant hurried past and she nodded briefly at him. She was sure Hux would keep his word and this stupid fight would be over soon. But what to do with Jess? And this terrible idea forming in her head about a woman she thought was her friend. 

Patient, kind Jess.

Who had motive, if she had found out the truth. To be a princess but to be shunted to a serving role? Rey could easily see how that might fester and burn. 

And opportunity. 

And means. She served Han’s food, she embroidered his clothing. 

Too clever by half, Rey mused, wondering at the cruelty her own brain was creating. She turned down the hallway to Jess’s room, thinking she would just check on her. But Jess’s  door was cracked, the room a mess. Rey rushed in, sleepiness fleeing her form. 

The furniture was turned over, the linens a heap against the floor. It was usually a small and tidy room but Rey stepped around the overturned desk and chair and frowned at the chaos. What had happened here? 

She noticed a small old pink blanket and a doll on the ground. Kneeling she picked it up and a note fell out of the doll’s back. WIthout thinking she smoothed it, eyes widening as she read the spidery scrawl. 

 

_ My dearest Jess _

_ Know that you are a delight in my life and I have been blessed by these few short years with you. You are an absolute treasure. And remember, you are a princess. Never let them take that from you. You are the daughter of Han Solo. He wasn’t a king when I knew him but he is now. He can give you the life you deserve.  _

_ Love, you mother  _

 

Rey’s mouth dropped open. She rolled the letter back up and tucked it back into the ragged doll. 

So Jess knew. 

Panic rising, Rey put the doll in her pocket and ran down the hall. She grabbed a servant half asleep at the end, spear resting beside him. 

“Go and get General Hux! Let him know the queen is in danger! Rouse the whole castle!” She shook the man as he spoke. He grumbled and letting out a little screech, Rey grabbed the canteen by his feet and tossed its contents on him. The man came to, roaring and spluttering, and Rey grabbed his shoulders.

“The queen is in danger!” He seemed to grasp her meaning at least and darted out of his chair, a loud yell ringing down the hall. Gathering her skirts, Rey raced toward Ben’s rooms and hoped she wasn’t too late. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so everything is awful! 
> 
> Yes I keep adding chapters but really we are almost done!

Rey held her skirts tightly in one hand as she raced down the hall. As she sprinted, she shouted at every guard she saw, sending them to Leia’s chamber. She hoped the queen was safe. And with Hux roused quickly, she was sure he would mount a defense to protect the queen. 

But she had to let Ben know. 

Her breath burned in her lungs as she slowed to a walk, her cheeks red and her breaths coming as little pants. The palace is bigger than I thought, Rey thought, leaning for a moment against the wall before turning the corner--and gasping. Adrenaline tore through her and, with a burst of speed, she dashed toward the open door, a guard’s body strewn across the floor. 

Rey knelt beside the body, heart hammering wildly in her chest. Blood pooled beneath the body and she sighed. It was too late. 

She had sent everyone in the wrong direction.

Stupid girl!, she cursed herself. Of course Jess would want to get rid of whom she saw as the competition. 

Silently, Rey slid the guard’s sword out of the sheath and she poked her head around the corner. A log popped in the fireplace and fell through the grate. But the room was silent. Rey rose to her feet and edged into the room, keeping to the wall as she stole around the space toward Ben’s room.

Then a loud groan broke the silence and her heart froze. The groan rolled on as a deep rumble and she knew it was Ben’s voice. It took all of her willpower not to leap up, cry his name, and race to him. Instead, she angled her body to the door, tucking the sword behind her and crept toward his bedroom door. She strangled the gasp escaping her throat before it drew too much notice. 

Ben was on the ground, on his knees, shuddering, as he retched again. His face was pale and sweaty and a fire blazed in the fireplace. Rey could feel the heat rolling in the room and she frowned until a shadow crossed her vision. Jess grabbed a poker and stabbed it into the fire, sending up sparks and flames.

“Your constitution is stronger than I gave you credit for,” Jess said softly. Ben moaned and dropped his forehead to the ground. Agony gripped Rey’s heart but she brushed it aside, concentrating on Jess. 

The woman stood taller than Rey ever remembered her being. A long black braid began at the top of her head and snaked over her shoulder. She lifted her head regally and regarded Ben’s prone form. 

“If...you...hurt her,” Ben got out before letting out a half pitched whine and falling over, fingers raking over the carpet. Jess smiled broadly.

“No one’s touched a hair on Rey’s head. I actually like her, you know? I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Ben only whimpered, clutching his stomach, but Rey could see the vengeance promised in his eyes. 

Rey chose to make her entrance at that moment, throwing open the doors, and striding purposefully into the room, eyes locked onto Jess’s. The other woman’s eyes widened briefly before she spied the sword in Rey’s hand. She grabbed the poker and held it front of her, its tip glowing red for a moment. 

“You’re not just a pretty face are you,” Jess greeted coolly. In response, Rey brought the saber out in front of her, foot gliding back to support her weight. 

“I don’t see why you need to harm Ben.”

“Then there will be no debate about my assuming the throne,” Jess tossed back, throwing her head back. “His whole life, he’s had everything. I’ve been sewing clothes and carrying food and taking care of linens. What has he ever done?” The derision was thick on her face and Rey moved to position herself between Jess and Ben. 

Jess’s features softened. “I don’t want to hurt you, Rey. You’ve done me no harm.”

“And neither has Ben nor his father,” Rey pointed out.

“A father who makes his daughter a servant rather than a princess?” Jess replied scornfully. “Who barely acknowledged me as his daughter?” Rey frowned at Jess’s words, at the bitterness dripping with each sentence. She didn’t see a murderer in that moment, but a lost child, searching for love.

Her hand wavered for a moment and Jess struck, jabbing her poker down at Ben. She stabbed him, black point spearing flesh, and Ben screamed. Without thinking, Rey smacked her saber down on Jess’s wrist, slicing the delicate flesh. Jess screeched and jumped back, poker in front of her. 

But the fury had a hold of Rey now and she could not stop. All of her grandfather’s lesson with the saber flooded into her muscles, hand gripping the sword somewhat loosely, her feet beneath her, as she parried and jabbed the blade forward. Jess was no match for the angered woman, scrambling behind furniture to get away from the ferocious future queen. 

Jess ducked behind a chair and Rey jumped on it, swinging her sword widely and slicing through the knotted braid. Jess’s braid fell from her head and she shrieked, hand flying up to feel the tuft left poking from her head. She turned and growled at Rey, shoving her poker forward. Rey bared her teeth and knocked the poker aside with her sword and kicked Jess in the face. Jess fell on her back and Rey stabbed the sword down, spearing the smaller woman in the thigh.

Jess screamed and Rey jumped from the chair, yanking the poker from Jess's hand and tossing it aside. Blood stained her fine robes and Rey knelt beside her, gripping the sword tightly. Jess stared at her, face white with fear.

“How could you?” she whispered.

“I could ask the same,” Rey answered blandly. Jess blanched before offering a slight smile.

“This is why you would be an excellent queen,” she said just before falling backwards, grimacing. Rey blinked at the tears gathering in her eyes, aware of the loud shouts outside the hall. A moment later, Finn burst into the room, soldiers beside him. 

“Attend the prince,” Rey ordered, rising to her feet. Finn immediately came to her side, his sword at Jess’s throat. The guards hustled to Ben, a doctor fast behind them.

“Her majesty is unharmed,” Finn informed her. “Poe and I were unsure why you sent us until…”

“You figured out Ben was the target?”

“It all made sense. Killing Han was a trap to bring him here. He was the ultimate target,” Finn added. He looked sadly at Jess. “We trusted you.”

“You’re not like them, Finn,” Jess snarled. “They just use you as they use me.” Finn frowned at her and Rey jerked the sword out of the woman’s thigh. Jess screeched and grabbed her thigh, blood spurting over the wound and staining her hands. 

“I leave it to you, Finn,” Rey said coldly. Finn grinned and nodded slightly. 

“Your highness,” he said with a small smile. Rey grinned back and hurried to Ben. The guards had moved him to his bed and the doctor was administering a tonic. Ben’s skin was waxy and his breathing labored and fear coursed through her. 

“Thallium poisoning,” the doctor informed her. “We will find how she was making it. Not easy since it requires a smelting place.”

“She was sweet on the blacksmith,” Rey said. The doctor nodded at a guard who left quickly. It would take some time to find all of the conspirators, Rey thought sadly, as she sat next to Ben, taking his sweaty hand into hers. “How long will the medicine take?”

“Seems like she rushed the dose,” the doctor answered. “He will sleep the rest of today and should stay in bed the next couple of days. He will heal but it will take some time. Strict meals and rest. No palace politics.” He shot her a stern look. 

“It’s alright, doctor. I’ve called off the duel,” Hux said as he breezed in, looking at Jess as two guards picked her up. She had fainted at some point, Rey realized, and she looked over to see a stricken Leia. She stared at Jess, face drawn in pain, before racing to Ben’s bed. 

“He’ll live, your majesty,” the doctor said before Leia could ask. Leia nodded mutely and Rey could see the tear tracks on the older woman’s cheeks. Without thinking, she rested her hand on Leia’s cream covered her shoulder. Not realizing it was the hand she had placed on Jess’s thigh.

Rey gasped and drew back. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Leia choked, clasping Ben’s hand between her own. She propped herself up next to him and drew a sweat soaked tendril back from his face. Ben’s breathing was smoother now and Rey forced herself to relax. 

It was alright.

Everything was going to be alright. 

But as she looked at Leia’s grief stricken face, she wondered if that were true. 

  
  


A week passed with Rey serving as Ben’s nurse and almost calling off their engagement a dozen times. He was demanding and whiny and sullen and when she was at her wits’ end, he would pull her onto his lap and nuzzle her neck, hot breath searing a line across her flesh, until she was shivering in his arms. And he would drop slow, lazy kisses along her collarbone, thumb rasping as it brushed along the fabric covering her breasts. Then their lips would meet after what seemed like an agonizing eternity and all of her anger would fizzle out, the grating harsh annoyance replaced with a different kind of heat. 

Information trickled in and Rey mediated a calm discussion between Hux and Ben. Well, she was calm. Hux curled his lip in a half sneer and Ben couldn’t help the accusatory coating in all of his words. Rey wondered if they would ever get along or if Ben’s decision making process would always involve what might be done to nettle the ginger haired man. Rey, for her part, spent an hour each evening with Hux as he explained the various international agreements. 

“You’ll do,” he said one night rather grudgingly as she struggled her way through a particularly nasty tax treaty. Rey had never felt such high praise and had bragged about it to Finn who merely shook his head and muttered something about pretentious nobles. 

Finally, the doctor declared Ben fit as a fiddle and Leia ordered a celebratory brunch. Finn, Poe, and Obi-wan were all invited to her private dining room. Rey entered on Ben’s arm, grinning at the wide variety of food sitting on silver platters on the sideboard. She disentangled herself from her fiancee to pile a plate high with steaming eggs and sausage and blueberry scones with fresh butter and ham. Ben stared at her plate and shook his head, settling for dry toast and tea.

“Are you sure you’re quite alright?” Leia asked, concern crinkling her brow.

“I’m fine, mother. I’m just not ready for food yet,” he replied, casting a despairing glance at Rey’s plate. She merely hummed as she tucked into the food. 

“Just wait until she’s about half way bursting with your child,” Leia said. 

“Hmmmm, good thing I’ll be a queen. I’ll probably drain the treasury with my demand for food,” Rey shot back and everyone gathered around the table let out a hearty chuckle. 

“Mother,” Ben began quietly. “You know we aren’t here to discuss Rey’s eating habits.”

“I did try,” Obi-wan chipped in mournfully and Leia patted his hand. 

“You raised a magnificent queen,” Leia said wryly and Rey continued to tuck away at the food, spreading rich golden butter over the warm blueberry scone. The heat from the scone melted the butter and Rey grinned as she took a big bite. 

“Mother,” Ben said again tightly. “I want to know about Jess.” Silence descended and the room assumed a tomb like quality. Rey shifted in her seat and placed the scone on her plate. She folded her hands and looked at the queen. 

“It’s hard to know where to begin,” Leia murmured. Obi-wan cleared his throat.

“I can help,” he said, turning to look at Ben and Rey. “After we won Alderaan back from Palpatine and his cronies, we had a lot of problems. A crumbling infrastructure, lands totally destroyed by war machines, hungry populace, and shaky relations with other nations. Leia, of course, was raised by Duke Bail within the nobility at that time and she rose to the task of guiding us forward politically. Your uncle, Luke, was busy trying to repair parts of our culture. And the Hapes cluster to the south presented us with what seemed to the best solution.”

“Marriage,” Ben supplied. 

Leia nodded. “Yes. Hapes is a wealthy group of islands. It would strengthen our alliances and provide sorely needed funds as we worked to rebuild. So the queen sent her son, Isolder, to cement our relationship.” 

“But of it to work, Han had to...leave,” Obi-wan added. “And to be fair to your mother, Leia wasn’t exactly amenable to the idea.” 

“Your father...I loved him.” Leia choked up and stopped, lifting a hand to her lips and closing her eyes. Rey’s heart ached and she stood up to come around to hug the older woman. She rested her cheek against Leia’s softer, wrinkled one and breathed in her lilac perfume. 

“Some of us decided to send Han up north, get him out of the way. He fought us but when Leia asked him to go…”

“I thought I could put aside myself for my country,” Leia said mournfully.  

“Han took care of the north for as long as he could. But when news hit that Leia would marry Isolder, he, well…”

“Showed up with an entire pirate fleet and promised her the world,” Ben said softly. Leia nodded and Rey squeezed her shoulder. Ben tugged Rey onto his lap and, for a moment, she felt self-conscious. Until she saw the gentle smile on Leia’s face and she allowed herself to settle. 

“When I saw him, I realized that I was a fool,” Leia said. “I loved him and wanted him to rule beside me. I didn’t want to be a politician’s wife; I wanted to be Han's wife. And if that meant giving up the crown, I was fine with that. Your uncle wasn’t but I was,” Leia added with a dry laugh. 

“But about Jess?” Poe prompted. He and Finn had been sitting soberly throughout the conversation. 

“Jess said she didn’t really remember her mother and that she discovered the note much later,” Finn said. Leia licked her lips. 

“Yes. Han always wanted to have a more open home. Probably because he hated being king. Well, hate’s a strong word. Jess, obviously, despite her mother’s rantings couldn’t be a princess. Han technically should have been my prince consort but I thought to toss all the rules out the window.” 

“Sounds familiar,” Rey teased, poking Ben in the side. He shifted in his seat, grumbling. 

“So I have a half sister,” he said finally. Finn and Rey exchanged a dark glance. 

“You had a half sister,”Leia said haltingly. “Jess confessed to killing the king and she tried to kill you. Treason is a death sentence.” Rey looked at the floor, memories flooding her of Jess. They had spent their whole lives together, it seemed. Jess laughing as she made fun of Rey’s dropped stitches. Jess, sewing in the corner, her sweet disposition brightening the room. Jess, braiding little Rey’s hair and offering warm, sisterly advice.

Rey blinked back the tears stinging her eyes and rose off Ben’s lap, walking toward the window and looking down at the orchard below. Fall was coming to a fast close and the trees were nearly stripped bare of their leaves. Rey felt as if she were at a great distance from herself, a heavy weight dragging her down, replacing her blood with lead, and her heart coated with stone. 

“There has to be another way,” Ben spoke softly. “I want to meet with her.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah I updated this thing. Weird right (I've been meaning to I promise! Just things happened--lost computer, work, other story had to be finished)
> 
> The epilogue is mostly already sketched out and (Spoilers!) will involve a nice sexy interlude and a wedding. 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support!

Ben marched behind the guards, their clanking boots swallowing up any sound his steps made along the hard stone floors. He took in the dun colored walls, a persistent echo of water dripping, and the emaciated look of the prisoners and swore to make changes in the tower. 

Indifference had murdered his father. 

It was time to learn how to govern the world he was destined to rule. 

As he mulled over how to win over the rather mulish Hux, the guards stopped in front of a thick wooden door. He observed Jess through the small window in the door. She sat on the thin ledge that failed to resemble a bed, her bandaged leg dangling over the side. He had hoped to see resignation or even regret on her features. 

He saw only a hard set to her jawline and narrowed eyes as she swung both legs over the edge. 

“Ben Solo,” she mocked. “I didn’t think you’d have the courage.”

“You didn’t think about a lot of things.” His tone was flat and she sneered, gesturing toward the door. Ben smirked and ordered the guard to unlock it. He reminded himself that appearances counted and refused to rest his hand on his sword. 

The room was slightly damp and musty smelling, weak sunlight trickling through a high set window. But Ben kept his gaze fastened on her as he stepped into the room. Her lips curved into a smile and she tipped her head back. 

She remained, however, stubbornly silent and Ben scuffed the toe of his boot along the stone. 

“I had no idea,” he offered. 

“I know. He liked his secrets.”

“Are you sure that’s truly it?” Her obstinate jaw lifted and her hard gaze held his own. 

“Why would any man toss aside a child?”

“Shame?” His shoulders rounded as he said, a shield against the stupidity of his own words. Jess’s dry laugh let him know she saw through it easily--a lie to distract them both from their father’s indifference. 

He stared at her, at her lack of remorse, and wondered it she came to be that way. Surely there were other paths. He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts when she held up a hand, imperiously. 

“Because he thought I was easily appeased, easily shunted off to the side. As if I could forget my mother’s promises.”

“They were stories to comfort a child,” Ben whispered, voice as dry as autumn leaves skittering across the floor. Jess bit back a sob and turned away, chin tucked into her shoulder. 

“I am worth something,” she vowed, almost to herself. He bit his lip, chin trembling, fist clenching as he fought the urge to comfort her. A wounded bird, he thought. But a dangerous one, his cautious self reminded him. 

“I always wanted a sister,” he said softly. She looked up and he saw her eyes glisten before squeezing shut and looking away. 

“You’d be a terribly annoying brother,” she commented to the wall and Ben’s shoulders shook. 

“I wish there were a way--”

“Don’t!” she snapped. “False hope is the worst. I’ve known it since I was a child.” And Ben thought about her childhood, cold and futile, hoping for a better future when she was rescued by her man only to be left to the kitchen and forgotten except when given an order. It was what royals had done in the past, he knew, reflecting on other kingdoms he had visited. He had thought his family was immune to those scandals. Yet one sat here, a young girl, shivering in the cool evening air, even as she remained defiant to the last. 

“Of course not,” he eventually said, before turning and leaving her cell. As the door slammed shut,he risked one more glance over his shoulder to see her staring up at the window. She looked young, vulnerable, and his heart ached in his chest. 

Which explained why he demanded a copy of the key to her cell and why his feet lead him to the blacksmith’s cottage and why he drew a map for the eager young man. 

And why he wasn’t surprised when rumors of Jess escaping her cell the next morning arrived. Rey merely looked over from her toast, teeth crunching the bread, a smile in her eyes. 

“You’re a weak-hearted one, if ever,” Leia remarked, turning over a letter. Hux rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. 

“She’s a persistent threat,” he reminded him. Ben shrugged and reached for his coffee. 

“In that case, General, I’d be pleased if I could meet with you this afternoon to discuss how to handle them.” Hux blinked at the other man, surprise and pleasure warring on his face, before he settled back in his chair, and proudly looked over his notes. Ben would give him the title that his father could not, heritage be damned. Hux had proven his worth. 

“I imagine I can fit you in this afternoon,” he conceded, if but haughtily. Rey squeezed Ben’s hand under the table while the future king hid a smile. 

* * *

 

Ben knew he had a hard path of work ahead of him but he had not--could not--fully imagine the breadth or depth of running a kingdom. His mornings were often spent with  his mother, reviewing correspondence and discussing alliances, trade agreements, and spies. Alderaan had spies everywhere and accepted the presence of others. A man he had drunk with recently was a spy for Lothal, Leia told him. Ben blushed and hemmed and hawed and Leia had laughed. 

“There’s even spies in my solarium,” she told him sotto voce. “But they’re Rey’s problem now.” 

 

Afternoons were with either Obi-wan Kenobi, learning the ins and outs of the spy network, or with Armitage Hux,  handling military affairs. Snoke was a constant enemy, sitting on the border and waiting for Alderaan to make a move. 

“But he doesn’t know that I’ve made better trade agreements with his suppliers,” Hux confided one night as they shared a brandy. Ben had not expected to grow close with the man but it had happened organically as Ben proved to be an apt student. 

“So these trade agreements will stop the war machine from grinding?” Ben asked, guessing at Hux’s plan.

“For now,” Hux admitted. “But he wants your land and he isn’t easy to dissuade.” Ben thought over that as he sipped his whiskey. 

“Every man has his price.”  Hux nodded at the cynical statement, one they both saw as a hard truth, as they stared into the flickering fire. 

 

And Rey, gorgeous, wonderful, Rey. Ben clung to her, his light in the darkness, his sanity, his queen. 

“Not yet queen,” she reminded him as she brushed back a tendril of his hair. They had laid claim to the greenhouse, Obi-wan no longer showing up to surprise the lovers. He reclined against the couch, Rey snuggled up next to him, her lean naked form pressed to his. He ran a finger down her shoulder, chasing her freckles, and she swatted it away. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, kissing his jaw. 

“Alderaan. How I don’t want to be my father,” he admitted. It was easier to give voice to those thoughts here, in their green sanctuary, in Rey’s arms than in his own head. 

“How do those hang together for you?” she asked as she combed her fingers through his hair. He was letting it grow long for her; how she loved it when his curls swept his shoulders, how she twined it around her fingers or tugged it when he knelt between her legs. 

“He saw the people as a whole,” Ben said, “as if the sum were greater than the individual.”

“How can a king handle things on a piecemeal basis?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, turning to bury his face into the crook of her neck, the lavender scent of her hair soothing him. “But I have an idea.” She kissed his forehead and held him tight as they plotted the future together. 

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Super sweet and syrupy!

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, filling the room with warm buttery light. Soft gasps mingled with the quiet protests of a mattress in the large room. Beyond the gauzy curtains covering the bed, a glimpse of tanned flesh, hands gliding down skin dewy with sweat, mouths tipped toward one another. 

Rey’s chest hitched as Ben pitched her forward, lips meeting hers in a searing kiss that stoked the heat within her. His hand skated down her hip, fingers digging into flesh as he slid her down. 

“I want you,” he whispered, mint breath brushing her cheek. Rey snuggled closer to him, crying out as he slid inside of her, hands gripping her firmly. She threw one hand up to the headboard to help her up as he began to rock, smooth movements that had her pressing her lips against his once more, seeking relief against the fire building within and climbing up her spine. She thrust back against him, rising up to stare down at him, at the naked need on his face as she rolled her hips forward to meet his eager fingers stroking her slick folds. 

“My queen,” he pleaded, movements growing erratic as his released neared. She pressed him down into the bed, refusing his need to end it quickly, hips bucking against his.

“Not yet,” she replied and he bit his lip, breath thick and ragged as she continued her torture. She dragged her nails down his chest, reveling in the crimson flush staining his chest, his eyes screwed shut as he held on by the barest thread. 

This was a power she had that she would never need to conceded. She would never need to hide this behind bland simpering or cool machinations. He belonged to her in a way that he would never belong to the kingdom.

With that pleased thought, Rey sank down full onto him, Ben crying out as he dug his fingers into her thighs, unable to hold back any longer. Her name sprang from his lips and she followed, feeling herself tighten around him, his body trembling as he emptied into her. 

“Never leave me,” he gasped, pulling her down to his chest and kissing the top of her head. 

“After this evening, you will never be able to get rid of me,” she swore. Ben’s arms tightened around her and they held on to one another for a brief moment before the knock on the door came and their day began. 

 

She was washed and powdered and covered in fragrant creams. Her hair was trimmed and wound in braids around her skull, flowers and precious jewels weaved throughout. Her handmaids covered in a heavy silk robe as they ran delicate brushes over her skin, evening her skin tone to golden, covering the apples of her cheeks with pale pink, and brightening her lips with a deep red. They lined her eyes with kohl. They drew attention to the height of her cheekbones, to her regal brow, to the green of her eyes. 

She barely recognized herself all made up.

She looked a gorgeous creature, something out of a portrait. And this was before the final step, with the silken cream colored drawers, and the corset, and the ivory colored gown that clung to her shape, highlighting curves she didn’t even know she had. The lace overlay was an older design, but achingly beautiful and feminine. She thought back to her wild days of running bare legged through the palace as a child, chasing Ben and Poe.

The child was gone, replaced by a queen, resplendent and vaguely terrifying. 

They draped a gauzy wisp of a veil over her face and she was presented to Obi-wan, tears glittering in his eyes. 

“You look so much like your mother,” he whispered and she embraced him tightly. He pulled away and knelt, Rey protesting loudly. 

“No. Allow me the honor and the privilege to first address you as Her Majesty,” he replied, an odd weight in his voice. Recognizing how vital this was to him, Rey could only nod, wine colored lips pressed together as Obi-want bent his head. 

“Your Majesty,” he rasped and she choked on a sob.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Sssssh,” he said, rising quickly. “You are the best queen we can hope for in these tumultuous times. You found out the murderer of our king. You understand how to navigate these treacherous waters. I like to imagine what Snoke will make of you.” He smiled proudly and she sniffed, a handmaiden scurrying over to dab at her eyes. Her grandfather chuckled and tucked her arm under his. 

“Let him see you and savor his awe,” he murmured as the doors opened. She swallowed hard at the masses of people rising to their feet as Obi-wan guided her down the impossibly long walkway. At the end stood Ben Solo, resplendent in his crown and jewels, mouth gaping at the vision she presented. Leia sat in her throne off to the side, chin lifting proudly, a small smile flitting across her face. She hid dozens more secrets, Rey knew, and was a vision of Rey’s own future. 

She only hoped that she could bear the weight of the crown. 

Obi-wan paused at the foot of the staircase. Rey shifted uncomfortably, all too aware of the wonder on Ben’s face. 

“I present Rey Kenobi, at her request, to the nuptials of her and Prince Benjamin Solo.” Ben continued staring until Finn cleared his throat nda kicked his ankle. Ben looked started, sheepish, reaching up to run a hand through his hair and encountering the crown. He coughed once and took a step forward, hand out. 

“And I accept the honor of becoming her husband today, in front of my people.” The ancient words, now spoken, began the ceremony as she slipped her hand into his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, mouthing it would be alright, as the priest took his spot and began to guide them through their oaths. 

They swore fidelity to one another and to Leia, to Alderaan. They made promises to put their people first. Ben was officially crowned king and sovereign of Alderaan before Rey took the oath as royal consort, Ben twitching beside her. Then, rings exchanged, a brief flutter of lips together, they were presented to their people, to the loud ringing of bells and cheers of the peerage. 

Ben cleared his throat as he began the traditional coronation speech, where a king lay out his vision. 

“My dear people of Alderaan,” he started, his voice shaky. Rey squeezed his hand and he plowed forward. 

“I become your king in uncertain times and after great turmoil. My father taken untimely from us. An enemy at our borders. And the world itself undergoing dramatic changes as we grow united as globe rather than clamoring individual countries. 

“To guide us into the future, I am making two declarations: The first is to make Rey my queen, equal to me, and to encourage our government to examine the roles women play in our world. Should we continually relegate them to the side? As our people know, under the stewardship of my mother, we have grown and prospered. With Queen Rey by my side, we shall see what the women of Alderaan can do to bring more peace to our country.” A loud whoop rang out in the room and a smattering of applause. Rey noted (as she imagined Leia did) the frowns and disapprovals. She marked their names and looked at Finn. The spy network would be busy. Hux himself looked pleased. He wanted more women in his spy ranks. 

“And finally, I want us to consider Alderaan and her government. For too long, have we ignored the voices of the people except on petition day. All of us--lords, earls, dukes--and even my family, the ruling family. My grandfather was a slave. It was his dearest wish to bring all people into governance, to make all voices heard.” 

Here, Ben paused and looked up at Rey, who smiled brightly at him. This was their plan. 

“I am proposing to create a congress of all subject elects who will meet several times of year to present ideas and suggestions to the government. Towns and cities will be able to elect who shall represent them. And from their ideas, from a house of commons, we shall be able to govern more fairly and with greater strength and support of our subjects.” Polite applause rippled through the room and Rey kept the smile plastered on her face. This would encounter the most resistance. But they were prepared to fight for this gathering of people. And once word got out, as it would tonight, the people of Alderaan would side with them. And the idea would be planted, like a seed, growing and taking root, until it blossomed. 

Ben took her hand and they took their seats in the new thrones as king and queen, her throne on the same pedestal as his. The procession of peerage began where they took their congratulations from the various lords, dukes, and others, as well as their wives. Rey was grateful for the ever present wine at her elbow as the praised flowed. The celebrated continued into the night continued with dancing and drinking, exhaustion wearing them both down until they could make their escape. Kissing and running eager hands over one another, Ben ordered all the servants out of their chambers, the royal chamers, and locked the doors.

“My dress is quite complicated. I don't think you can undo it by yourself,” Rey noted with amusement and Ben sighed, running a critical eye over the heavy fabric. 

“Do you think you’ll wear it again?” he asked and she shrugged.

“I don’t--oooh!” Ben ripped out his blade and ran it through the clothes, eagerly slashing ripping at the thing, growling at the corset, and throwing it aside until she was only clad in her gauzy shift.

“Well,” she said after a moment, “that was dramatic. Do I get to do the same to you?” Ben smiled and handed her the knife. Rey chuckled and stepped toward him, flickering firelight illuminating her frame, rosy nipples pressed against the thin fabric. 

“I’d rather take my time,” she whispered, as she kissed his jaw, the edge of the knife dragging down the jacket front, buttons popping and flying around her. Despite she and Ben knowing each other’s bodies, they took great pleasure in each other that night. He rammed her against the wall, throwing her leg around his back as he pumped into her. Rey did not bother muffling her cries. She took delight in pushing him down into the fur rug by the fire and taking him in her mouth, suckling and kissing, tongue lapping at the slit in his cock, until Ben shook and whimpered, begging for her beneficence. 

“Just this once,” she promised before she took him deep and swallowed him whole. He rewarded her by sliding beneath her, hands fisting in his hair, as she perched above him, his tongue tracing her delicate folds, fingers delving deeply into her. 

“My king,” she gasped as she shuddered around him. 

And he laid her on her back, gazing raptly at the love bites along her breasts and neck, at her slim figure, at the love in her eyes, before burying himself within her. 

“My queen, my equal,” he promised. “Be all my sins remembered and keep me honest.” 

“Always,” she promised, wrapping her legs around him. 

He tucked her head under his chin and pulled the blankets around them as dawn’s rosy light filled the room.

A new day, full of the hope that they could muster, was beginning. And they would make it shine with all the possibilities that two dreamers could ever possess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil is Threepio and Artur is Artoo, in case that wasn't clear. 
> 
> My reading of the Ophelia and Hamlet relationship was always one of subsumed desire. Branagh, in his film version, tried to make it explicit with flashbacks to Hamlet and Ophelia in bed together and her mimed act of sex in her madness scene. And the live version I saw at the Ashland Oregon Shakespeare festival, Ophelia was a guiding beacon for Hamlet's morality, until, of course, he betrayed her and she went mad. (I also really loved Slings and Arrows interpretation so if you haven't seen that TV show, I highly recommend it). 
> 
> So I will take those as my guiding light in this dark, palace intrigue where friends are not as they seem and serpents sting the crown of Alderaan. There's also some subplots in here, some that are a red herring, to protect Ben as he searches them out. Can you identify?


End file.
